


JoJo's Azeroth Adventures

by NemoBeatrice



Category: World of Warcraft, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: America, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, Everyone is their age at part 4 but ages as years go by, F/M, Gen, Grammar is thrown out the window sort of, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morioh gang, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, People have normal jobs based off their stand or personality, Pesci is not related to Prosciutto, Role-Playing Game, Self-Insert, Silly, Stands as character names, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoBeatrice/pseuds/NemoBeatrice
Summary: The Duwang Gang and Bucci Gang decide to play World of Warcraft.Takes place a few months before Wrath of the Lich King releases. Everyone is the age they were in part 4, but everyone ages up as time progresses.
Relationships: Formaggio/Illuso (JoJo), Ghiaccio/Melone (JoJo), Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Nijimura Okuyasu, Hirose Koichi/Yamagishi Yukako, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, Mohammed Abdul | Muhammad Avdol/Jean Pierre Polnareff, Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna/Trish Una, Risotto Nero/Prosciutto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Granny Hair Looking Ass

**Author's Note:**

> If you're expecting me to update this constantly, I'm sorry. If I get Koichi and Keicho(u?) names confused, I'm also sorry. I no longer play World of Warcraft. Well, I might play it if any of my friends ask. I might add more tags in the future. Oh, and I assume people used Skype back then. I'm not sure how it works, but I'm probably never going to bring it back in later chapters.
> 
> It's a chat room kind of fic, so some words are misspelled a bit funny. I'm sorry if that bothers you. It kind of bothers me also.
> 
> Everyone is the age they were at the beginning of Part 4 of JoJo. That would mean Giorno is probably 14, I think. Everyone lives in America because I've only played on an American server. Oh, one thing I forgot to mention is that I never actually RP'd before except during BfA, and it was pretty rare for me to actually RP with someone. But I think I know what I'm doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morioh gang and Giorno play World of Warcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I made a mistake. Anyone who plays WoW will notice.

Josuke added Koichi, Okuyasu, Keicho, Yukako, and Giorno to the Morioh Gang

Josuke: Alright guys. So I kind of decided to get into WoW. I even paid for a sub for 6 months but my mom said I have to get a job soon. Tonio’s still hiring right? Imma bout to head there Saturday.

*Giorno and Koichi are typing*

Koichi: ah you’ve gotten into wow too? Ive actually been playing for awhile. I have a lv 12 orc warrior. Im thinking about rerolling. Being a warrior just isn’t working for me

Okuyasu: oi josuke can I join u in wow I want to play to plz let me play can u give me money

Josuke: No! go ask your dad or get a job.

Keicho: No, brother. Don’t. I’ll pay for my sub. Go ask dad for sub. You can’t do shit right.

Okuyasu: wow ty

Giorno: Hey, guys, I don’t live in Morioh, but I am interested in what’s going on. I’ll perhaps ask my mother if I can get a sub.

Josuke: Okay, since we’re talking about WoW and stuff what class and race are you picking. My nephew Jotaro has already been playing since it released. I think he’s a lv 70.

Koichi: I find it weird how your nephew is older than you. Also isn’t Giorno related to you?

Giorno: Okay, so I’m looking at the subscription prices. I might have to get a job too. But how will we know each other. And yeah, Josuke and I are related. It’s a long story. But Koichi, you’ve played. Tell us everything you know.

Koichi: Well… I play on a server called Sisters of Elune. It’s an RP server. I suggest you guys make your characters there. It’ll be fun. Can we play Horde though? I had a bad experience as an Alliance… Don’t go to Goldshire on the Moon Guard server. Don’t dear lord please don’t go…

Giorno: Um, okay. Whatever you say. But it can’t be that bad.

Koichi: ITS THAT BAD

Giorno: Okay, so we’re playing Horde characters. I’ll make a druid. I kind of searched up the races and classes. Yukako, I think either a troll or blood elf would be perfect for you. I’m not sure what class you’d be though. Koichi, I think you should pick a hunter or a warlock. I can see Josuke being a blood elf paladin. I’m don’t know much about Okuyasu or Keicho.

Keicho: Sorry for being silent. bro is talking to dad and he said he’ll pay for both our subs. Damn I love being rich

Josuke: Stfu

Keicho: Shouldn’t you be scrubbing plates or something.

Giorno: Guys, stop. Okay, how about our character names on the server? I’ll be Goldenexperience.

Josuke: Crzydiamond.

Koichi: Echoes. Guess I’ll be a hunter.

Keicho: Echoes? Sounds stupid. How about reverb? I’m Badcompany. I’ll be an orc warlock.

Yukako: How fitting… I’ll be Lovedeluxe. I think I might be a priest.

Koichi: Hey can Toshikazu join us?

Yukako: no

Keicho: No

Giorno: Idk who they are.

Josuke: No and I thought you guys didn’t get along. Sorry, dude creeps me out.

Koichi: That was just one argument about an anime. Hey Giorno I think your name might be too long. How bout Goldenxp

Giorno: Fine with me. Where’s Okuyasu?

Okuyasu: oi guys wat did I miss srry I was getting some chips and soda to celebrate we comin up with names okay how about Dahand

Josuke: I like it! Alright! I’m going to log in. I’ll see you guys there. I’ll try and ask my nephew if we can join his guild too. I don’t remember what it’s called though.

* * *

Josuke/Crzydiamond’s Screen

[Crzydiamond] says: ok guys we all here?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Here.

[Echoes] says: here.

[Goldenxp] says: I’m here.

[Crzydiamond] says: shit. Forgot to ask what class and race Okuyasu is. Let me ask his bro.

To [Badcompany]: where’s dahand?

[Badcompany] whispered: he’s with me. He fucking didn’t accept the quests. He just started to kill random shit lmao

[Echoes] says: Hey I forgot to mention b4 that if we have more than 5 ppl the group turns into a raid

To [Badcompany]: hey so koichi gave me some bad news. We have more than 5 people playing. I think you and your bro should group together

[Badcompany] says: ya, and get us into your nephew’s guild though. I’m a bit curious on what his friends are like.

[Crzydiamond] says: kk guys sec I’m going to ask my nephew to invite us to the guild.

To [Starplatinum]: Inv to guild please. It’s me Josuke your uncle. Inv Echoes, Badcompany, Goldenxp, and Lovedeluxe

[Starplatinum] whispered: k

You joined Stardust Crusaders.

Echoes joined Stardust Crusaders.

Badcompany joined Stardust Crusaders.

Goldenxp joined Stardust Crusaders.

Lovedeluxe joined Stardust Crusaders.

[Guild][Babyface]: Greeting fellow n00bs!

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Crzydiamond is my uncle. Everyone welcome him.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Hey.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Bonjour! That means hello in French!

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Sup.

[Guild][Badcompany]: Can someone invite my brother? His name is Thehand. Someone took Dahand.

Thehand joined the guild.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: Hello.

[Guild][Greenday]: Wow more people to slow us down.

[Guild][Oasis]: Ya

[Guild][Thehand]: ffffffenhfeehfef stfu ur dum

[Guild][Beachboy]: guys stop fighting! We’re supposed to be a team! :(

[Guild][Whitealbum]: Can you guys at least insult each other with proper grammar? “Ur dum”? Dude, write properly. You’re in an RP server.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: White and Thehand, please behave. You’re making Beachboy upset.

[Guild][Thehand]: k u sound lik my English teacher mr ghiachow

[Guild][Whitealbum]: It’s Ghiaccio. Goodness, you sound like the two dumbest students in my class.

[Guild][Thehand]: is it okuyasu n josuke

[Guild][Whitealbum]: Um, yeah. No way! Don’t tell me you guys are them!

[Guild][Thehand]: idk mayb explain them in detail lol

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: …

[Guild][Whitealbum]: They both have a pompadour. But one of them is bigger than the other and takes way better care of his hair. They’re currently failing in my class, but hopefully they’re doing their homework instead of playing video games. :))))

[Guild][Babyface]: Um I don’t like where this is going haha

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: Your really gonna give us a lesson right now?

[Guild][Whitealbum]: You’re * You would’ve known that if you did your classwork instead of brushing your hair. :))))))))))))))))

Beachboy has gone offline.

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: Relax, it’s the internet. I’ll write properly if I want to, teach.

[Guild][Whitealbum]: The 80’s called. It wants its hairstyle back.

[Guild][Thehand]: yo

[Guild][Starplatinum]: White, calm down.

[Guild][Babyface]: *grabs popcorn*

[Guild][Littlefeet]: Share some with me Mel!

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: LISTEN HERE IDGAF IF UR MY TEACHER. U CROSSED A FUCKIN LINE. U WANNA TALK ABOUT HAIR. WELL TRY LOOKIN IN THE MIRROR U FUCKING GRANNY ASS LOOKING BITCH GO FUCK A CAT U PROB GOT 10 RUNNING AROUND

[Guild][Whitealbum]: AUHORGHEUHGRAEUGIREHGSHGSRGRSTGUSTUBRHAAEWAEWHFAFEHFEHFHFHUFREFUSEFOIEIUO WAUT THE PRINCIPLE HEARS ABOUT THIS WERE GOING TO CALL YOUR MOM

[Guild][Thehand]: principal*

Whitealbum has gone offline.

[Guild][Babyface]: Great, he broke his fucking computer. Good job noob.

Babyface has gone offline.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: I never seen anyone break an English teacher. Good job, kid.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Uncle… I’d be worried if I were you.


	2. GiorNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno does something that he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed my mistake, but I still feel like I added way too many characters. I can't help myself. Anyways, I tried to remember the looting text and other stuff.
> 
> Edit: So I made another mistake again... sorry.

Giorno/Goldenxp’s Screen

You loot 3 Copper.

[1. General][Taurunning]: ned help plz

Moodyblues has come online.

[Guild][Moodyblues]: Evening guildies!

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: White broke his computer. Not sure what happened with Baby. They live together right?

[Guild][Moodyblues]: Idk. I don’t keep track of people dating.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

You receive loot: [Linen Cloth]x3

[Guild][Goldenxp]: White and Baby are a couple?

[Guild][Moodyblues]: Well don’t we have nosy little mother $#%&@#

[Guild][Goldenxp]: Sorry. Just wanting to get to know people.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: Moody, don’t get so moody. Lol

[Guild][Moodyblues]: Stfu I know where you live.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: We do not need to cause anymore drama. Everyone, please calm down. We need people for the Naxx raid before it goes away.

[Guild][Goldenxp]: Naxx?

[Guild][Moodyblues]: Stfu your only level 6

[Guild][Goldenxp]: You know my level, yet you call me nosy?

[Guild][Echoes]: That’s an old raid. Wait why are you guys doing an old raid? Shouldn’t you be doing Kara?

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: I’d rather die than do Kara again. Also, the guild never did Naxx. The server never existed back then. We’re only doing it for those who don’t have TBC.

[Guild][Echoes]: OH SHIT! Forgot to mention about the expansion pack. I have it. I don’t know if Crzy installed it.

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: No, damnit. I don’t want to work. Okuyasu, lend me money please.

[Guild][Thehand]: no :/

[Guild][Moodyblues]: Hey, Gold. I’ll show you a golden experience if you don’t stfu.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Moody. Stop. I’m this close to kicking people. This is the last thing we need. Hey, uncle you guys should just focus on leveling right now.

You died.

[Guild][Goldenxp]: This… is just too much.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: Hey, you want some help? Leveling in tauren area is difficult. I love to help others. I can craft bags and enchant your gear if you need me too. Actually I have a lot of cloth on me right now. Anyone who wants bags just pst me

[Guild][Goldenxp]: Yeah, that would be nice.

Stickyfingers invited you to a group.

[Party][Goldenxp]: Thanks for the invite.

[Guild][Thehand]: I want help can I hav help kill things gets boring

[Guild][Badcompany]: do the quest noob

[Party][Stickyfinger]: You don’t mind if I invite my boyfriend do you? He’s kind of… moody. Haha! He’s been on patrols and gets cranky.

[Party][Goldenxp]: I don’t mind.

Moodyblues joined the party.

[Party][Moodyblues]: I’m not helping the new guy. Hes going to learn like the rest of us

[Party][Stickyfingers]: No one really picks the tauren race unless they role druid. Also baby hacked

[Party][Moodyblues]: which is stupid. In the lore trolls can turn into animals. You been to zul’aman. And yeah baby did hack but he’s funny. Oh remember when he hacked Beachboy?

[Party][Stickyfingers]: Alright, I just teleported to TB. I can give you some money. Oh yes. Grate was not happy. Star had to stop him from reporting him.

Whitealbum has come online.

Babyface has come online.

[Guild][Babyface]: Hello guildies! White is using my laptop.

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: Mr. Ghiaccio. I’m truly sorry. Please don’t call my mom.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Guys, please use whisper for your dramas. Remember, Naxx on Tuesday night. 60s and up only.

[Guild][Babyface]: And don’t suck. *looks at White* ;)

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: We have minors in the guild. Keep it PG-13.

[Party][Stickyfingers]: Sorry, I’m here. I’ll kill everything in sight.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

[Party][Goldenxp]: Whoa.

[Party][Stickyfingers]: this is why I love being a mage. Mage is best class!

[Party][Moodyblues]: Warrior is best class.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

You looted 1 Silver, 35 Copper.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

[Party][Goldenxp]: Okay, that’s enough.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

Venture Co. Bodyguard runs in fear.

[Party][Stickyfingers]: It’s never enough.

[Party][Goldenxp]: Oh, hey I leveled up.

[Party][Stickyfingers]: Since you’re a druid, avoid doing the aquatic form quest. I think it starts at lv 16.

[Party][Goldenxp]: Thanks, I’ll try and remember that.

You accept the quest A Sacred Burial.

You accept the quest The Demon Scarred Cloak.

[Party][Stickyfingers]: Once you get to a certain level, I’ll take you to a couple of dungeons. Moody, you in the mood?

[Party][Moodyblues]: no

[Party][Stickyfingers]: Come on babe we’re going to need a lot of higher levels since Theworld is causing a bit of drama.

[Party][Goldenxp]: Theworld?

[Party][Moodyblues]: hes a dick. I hope he never haves children.

[Party][Stickyfingers]: Nothing for you to worry about.

[Party][Moodyblues]: I think he’s threatening to leave soon. He doesn’t want us to do Naxx. I think he wants more gear for his alt.

Theworld has come online.

[Party][Moodyblues]: Well speak of the $#%^@#$ devil.

Kingcrimson has come online.

[Party][Stickyfingers]: well $#@%

Killerqueen has come online.

Madeinheaven has come online.

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: Hey Sticky come help me.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: I’m currently helping the new recruits.

[Guild][Theworld]: I suggest you do it now.

[Party][Stickyfingers]: I’m sorry…

You have been promoted to group leader.

Moodyblues left the party.

Your group has been disbanded.

You let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

To [Crzydiamond]: This sucks.

[Crzydiamond] whispered: Agreed. We should probably log off and take a break. White wants me to do my homework. Want to come over and help?

To [Crzydiamond]: I’m not sure my mom wants to drive all the way to Morioh. Sorry.

[Crzydiamond] whispered: damnit

[Theworld] whispered: Don’t log.

To [Theworld]: ?

[Theworld] whispered: accept the invite.

Theworld invited you to a group.

[Party][Goldenxp]: Thank you?

To [Stickyfingers]: What happens if I talk to Theworld?

[Stickyfingers] is Busy: In the middle of helping Madeinheaven.

[Theworld] whispered: I feel like I should help you.

[Party][Kingcrimson]: Hello.

[Party][Killerqueen]: hi

Babyface joined the party.

[Party][Babyface]: I have the feeling I’m not here for some ERP.

[Party][Killerqueen]: that’s later.

[Party][Theworld]: “Help” Golden get to level 70.

[Babyface] whispered: Give me your current pw.

[Theworld] whispered: You can trust him. But your friends will be suspicious. Make an alt later once it’s done.

[Babyface] whispered: Okay, so here’s what Imma do. You’re going to go to school on Monday. By the time you get back, you’ll be level 70. Do not log on. You can change your pw later if you feel like you don’t trust me. DO NOT TELL YOUR FRIENDS

To [Babyface]: Ok. My pw is S0n0fG0d

[Babyface] whispered: That’s a short pw. Anyways, don’t worry.

[Theworld] whispered: I was hoping for Baby to give me some gear for my alt but I just trust you.

To [Theworld]: I trust you too for some reason.

[Theworld] whispered: Ok, pretend that this never happen. Play your game like usual.

[Party][Babyface]: Can we turn this into a raid? I want to have an orgy with my friends.

[Party][Goldenxp]: I’m not old enough.

You have been removed from the group.

[Theworld] whispered: Sorry for the removal. Remember, our conversation never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote the first half this morning. The other half was when I was waiting for my burger.


	3. Pesci can be Hardcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Squadra and Polneraff do a fishing RP, but things go south really fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The R word gets dropped. Technically it gets dropped twice, but the first time is censored. Tell me if I crossed a line. I will do better. And Pesci/Prosciutto tries to be a thing. If that makes you uncomfortable, sorry.
> 
> Ah... memories. I bet you were wondering what was going to happen to Giorno. I'll write that later... or possibly never. Anyways, I wrote this because I couldn't stop thinking about Pesci.

Pesci/Beachboy’s Screen

[Guild][Beachboy]: Hey, grate wanna come play with me

[Guild][Gratefuldead]: … RP or just hang?

[Guild][Beachboy]: umm……………. Yeah. Roleplay

[Guild][Littlefeet]: Can I join?

[Guild][Whitealbum]: I’m bored. I guess I’ll join.

[Guild][Mirrorman]: perhaps.

[Guild][Sorbet]: only if my boyfriend joins.

[Guild][Gelato]: im joining in! >:)

[Guild][Babyface]: oooooo is this another orgy?

[Guild][Gratefuldead]: GOD NO

[Guild][Metallica]: I guess I’ll join you guys.

[Guild][Beachboy]: Nothing gross! You, Sorbet, and Gelato always plan something weird. No s*x in my Christian roleplaying group.

[Guild][Beachboy]: That was to Baby.

[Guild][Gratefuldead]: Christianity doesn’t exist in WoW

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: Are you sure about that?

[Guild][Hangedman]: Hey Mirror can I join?

[Guild][Mirrorman]: ask beachboy

[Guild][Beachboy]: No. You creep me out.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Can I join?

[Guild][Beachboy]: Sure!

[Guild][Hangedman]: COME ON YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HIM

[Guild][Beachboy]: Yeah I do! If he;s friends with Sticky, he’s friends with me.

[Guild][Gratefuldead]: I thought you didn’t get along with him.

[Guild][Beachboy]: We do.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: I’m still logged on. No, we don’t. Honestly, I didn’t expect you to get violent during the fishing RP.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: You can get violent during a fishing RP?

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: Yeah.

[Guild][Whitealbum]: Wait, who does a fishing RP?

[Guild][Beachboy]: I do.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: Me but that was one time and it was ruined for me.

[Guild][Beachboy]: It won’t happen again. I’m sorry Sticky. :(

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: It wasn’t that bad. It was just unexpected coming from you. You kind of went OOC there.

[Guild][Beachboy]: Want to join us Sticky?

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: Can’t helping Madeinheaven to lv 70.

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: I’m almost dead. Please focus.

[Guild][Metallica]: Beach, invite us now. I’m a bit curious to see your violent side.

[Guild][Beachboy]: No, I’m a pacifist. I just fish. We’re all going to fish.

[Guild][Babyface]: Oh god, not another #%@!%^# fishing RP.

[Guild][Beachboy]: Watch your language! Fishing RP isn’t boring.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: If it can get violent, it’s not boring.

[Guild][Beachboy]: THERES NOT GOING TO BE ANY VIOLENCE

[Guild][Mirrorman]: :o

[Guild][Littlefeet]: Ok, no violence. I got you. Just going to fish. Fishing fishing fishing. Where at?

[Guild][Beachboy]: Booty Bay.

[Guild][Babyface]: Oooooh~ I know what I’ll be doing there. *looks at White*

[Guild][Whitealbum]: Honestly, I think I might need that right now. Your laptop #&%!^@% sucks.

[Guild][Babyface]: Oh… well, it’s not meant for gaming!

[Guild][Gratefuldead]: Hurry up and invite us.

You invited Gratefuldead to the party.

You invited Littlefeet to the party.

You invited Mirrorman to the party.

You invited Sorbet to the party.

You invited Gelato to the party.

Party has been converted to raid.

You invited Babyface to the raid.

You invited Whitealbum to the raid.

You invited Metallica to the raid.

You invited Silverchariot to the raid.

[Raid][Beachboy]: I’m here.

[Raid][Whitealbum]: I set my hearth here because Baby.

[Raid][Babyface]: Hehe ;)

[Raid][Gratefuldead]: Metal and I are on the way there. Waiting for Zepp.

[Raid][Sorbet]: Same. In UC with Gelato waiting for the Zepp. Just left without us. T-T

[Raid][Mirrorman]: On the boat with Baby in Rachet. Just arrived. Was trolling the Barrens chat.

[Raid][Littlefeet]: Without me? :( Also flying there from UC.

[Raid][Gratefuldead]: Flying on a Zepp or took a flightpath?

[Raid][Littlefeet]: Flightpath. How else will I get there?

[Raid][Metallica]: You could’ve taken the Zepp to STV. The flightpath is going to take forever.

[Raid][Mirrorman]: Lmao rip

[Raid][Silverchariot]: Already here. Selling things on the neutral AH.

[Raid][Babyface]: How much money you make there?

[Raid][Silverchariot]: I only sell rare pets. Eh… not going so well right now.

[Silverchariot] says: alright. I’m here. Shall I start fishing?

[Beachboy] says: I guess. I’m going to wait for Grateful.

Silverchariot hums a tune while he waits for a catch.

Whitealbum is freezes the water.

[Silverchariot] says: Hey!

[Whitealbum] says: I’m bored. I might as well spice things up a little.

[Babyface] says: I’m here!

[Mirrorman] says: I’m here too.

Babyface flirts with Whitealbum.

Whitealbum smiles shyly at Babyface.

Babyface blows a kiss to Whitealbum.

Whitealbum blushes at Babyface.

[Mirrorman] says: *sigh* I wish Hanged was here.

[Silverchariot] says: Then he’ll invite Holhorse with him. They’re like two peas in a pod and annoying.

[Raid][Gratefuldead]: Zepp arrived. Heading there now.

You bounce up and down.

[Raid][Beachboy]: Yay! :)

[Silverchariot] says: You and Grate are pretty close, huh?

[Beachboy] says: Yeah, I guess you can say that. :)

Babyface ponders the situation.

[Babyface] says: Hey, what’s the first thing that comes up when someone mentions Grate?

[Beachboy] says: :)

[Babyface] says: Ok, how about Metal?

[Beachboy] says: Scary and violent.

[Babyface] says: lol okay

[Whitealbum] says: Baby, come on! I want to get nasty with you. Let’s get ourselves a room.

Babyface slaps Whitealbum’s boney @$!.

Silverchariot frowns.

[Silverchariot] says: ERP is not allowed according to Blizz but go for it. Just don’t be gross. We’re trying to fish. Or at least I am. Beach wants to wait for Grate.

Silverchariot continues to fish. He is no longer hungry, but he will fish to forget everything.

To [Silverchariot]: I’m so sorry.

[Silverchariot] whispers: It’s all good. I don’t mind ERP.

Mirrorman sighs and sits on the ledge of the pier. He throws a rock that was in his pockets and skips it across the water.

[Mirrorman] says: Caught anything yet?

[Silverchariot] says: Nope. The fish aren’t biting. Too much commotion.

[Gratefuldead] says: We’re here. Sorbet and Gelato are with Baby and White doing God knows what.

Metallica throws his throwing knives at the fishes in the water. He aims for 8 fish and kills them without missing.

Gratefuldead cheers at Metallica.

Gratefuldead begins to fish the old fashion way.

Beachboy sits close to Gratefuldead and fishes with him too.

[Beachboy] says: :)

You smile at Gratefuldead.

Silverchariot finally catches a fish. It’s tugging on the fishing strings.

[Silverchariot] says: I think we’ve got ourselves a big one, boys. Beach, I need your assistance. You’re the only one with enough meat to reel this in.

[Beachboy] says: :(

Beachboy assists Silverchariot with the reeling.

[Silverchariot] says: Oh, it’s just a giant’s boot.

[Beachboy] says: I’m a master at fishing. Of course you should’ve known a giant’s boot is the only big thing you can catch here.

Beachboy points at the small island in the distance.

[Silverchariot] says: Oh. Sorry.

[Gratefuldead] says: Beach, are you sure that’s the only big thing you can catch here?

[Beachboy] says: Well… no. You might catch something.

[Silverchariot] says: Oho! I’ll eventually catch something worth putting on my wall.

[Beachboy] says: Good luck with that.

Gratefuldead feels a hard tug on his fishing strings.

[Gratefuldead] says: Hey, babe, help me with this.

[Metallica] says: Sure!

[Beachboy] says: Okay! :D

[1. General][Hangedman]: Sup @!#%@^#

[1. General][Mirrorman]: Oh !@%! Sup! What you doing here>

Metallica helps Gratefuldead.

Beachboy helps Grate, and they catch a giant, golden fish.

[Gratefuldead] says: Oh?

[Metallica] says: I helped first.

[Beachboy] says: Ok, but he was referring to me.

[Mirrorman] says: !?!?!?!

[Raid][Littlefeet]: I’m so sorry for being stupid. This FP is making me dead inside.

Babyface walks outside the inn, forgetting his pants. He looks at Beachboy.

[Babyface] says: I know what’s up.

[Whitealbum] yells: BABY GET THE $@^# BACK HERE YOU LEFT YOUR @$%^!^# PANTS

[Babyface] says: I must go, my people need me!

[Metallica] says: Wait, what’s going on here? Babe?

[Gratefuldead] says: Metal is my babe. Pesci, you want to tell me something?

Silverchariot watches the events unfold and backs away slowly.

[Raid][Mirrorman]: BRO YOURE MISSING SOME REALLY GOOD SHIT

[Raid][Littlefeet]: @(^# I h8 my life.

[Beachboy] says: Well… we’ve known each other for so long. I thought you might share the same feelings that I have for you.

[Gratefuldead] says: I only loved you like a brother.

[Beachboy] says: But you can love me like something else.

[Gratefuldead] says: I only love Risotto. He loves me back. It’s only me and him. Pesci, when did you develop these feelings?

[Beachboy] says: Pros… ever since high school. Remember when Illuso used to bully me?

[Mirrorman] says: Dude… I said I’m sorry.

[Beachboy] says: stfu.

[Whitealbum] says: Hold up, did Beach just swore?

[Sorbet] says: Omg this sint what I planned

[Sorbet] says: isn’t*

[Beachboy] says: Haven’t I made it obvious?

[Gratefuldead] says: Obviously not.

[Hangedman] says: Sup !@%^@%& miss me you @%!$!?

[Silverchariot] says: @%^# off. This isn’t the time!

[Beachboy] says: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND THEN YOU LEAD ME ON AFTER THE MANY SIGNALS I GAVE YOU

[Hangedman] says: Wtf is going on here?

[Sorbet] says: to be fair, you only ask him for his time like if he wants to run dungeons or do some RP or whatever.

[Gratefuldead] says: I never seen anything that might hinted me that you were interested in me.

[Hangedman] says: Someone wtf is going on im confused as hell.

[Beachboy] says: I’m sorry. I just wanted to get close to you. I’ll go away if you want me to. Can we still be friends though?

[Gratefuldead] says: No, don’t go away. I enjoy being with you. I still want to be friends, just know that I’m dating Metal. We’ve been together for like almost 4 years.

[Hangedman] says: Impressive. My dates don’t last even a month.

[Silverchariot] says: I wonder why.

[Hangedman] says: At least I @^#$ your sister.

[Beachboy] says: Tell me why you want to still be friends with me.

[Gratefuldead] says: Because you were there to keep me company while we were leveling.

[Beachboy] says: And? Is that all? I’m there only for you?

[Gratefuldead] says: Beach, please. Don’t do this. You’re really going to ruin our friendship because I’m with Metal?

[Beachboy] says: No! I still want to be friends.

[Hangedman] says: Let me join the fishing RP. Please, Beach. Please invite me.

[Gratefuldead] says: Can we just ignore that this happened? We were having fun.

[Hangedman] whispered: Please invite to the raid.

[Hangedman] whispered: plz. Mirror is my friend.

[Beachboy] says: I guess. But what about tomorrow?

[Hangedman] whispered: You think it’s @$&@!(% cute to ignore me?

[Gratefuldead] says: What about tomorrow?

[Hangedman] whispered: Look idgaf what is going on b/w you to. Inv now or I’m telling the GM.

[Beachboy] says: Will things be the same? We’re just all going to be friends?

[Guild][Hangedman]: Beachboy and his friends just tried to threaten me.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: No we didn’t! You’re just being a #%!%&

You have been demoted to Member by Starplatinum.

[Gratefuldead] says: Of course things will be the same. We’re bros!

Hangedman slaps you across the face. Ouch!

[Gratefuldead] says: Dude, quit butting in!

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Had to unblock Hangedman for the 100th time. He’s causing drama.

You have been promoted to Veteran by Silverchariot.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Good grief…

Hangedman thinks you are the son of a motherless ogre.

[Beachboy] says: Stop what did I ever do to you?

[Hangedman] says: Quit ignoring me.

[Beachboy] says: I was in the middle of a conversation!

[Hangedman] says: plz just @#*%!%# invite me already. I want to be with Mirror.

You invited Hangedman to the raid.

[Raid][Hangedman]: Mirror wazzup!

[Raid][Mirrorman]: Wazzup! Did you apologize to Beach?

[Raid][Littlefeet]: Dude, get the @%&^ out.

[Raid][Hangedman]: no Beach and I are cool now.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Hey, so you might want to rethink about this. Idk what’s happening but like scroll up

[Raid][Beachboy]: I’m not convinced your sincer w/e it is I can’t spell

[Raid][Whitealbum]: Sincere. You were close enough. But I’m with Little here. You just said the ALL of us were threatening you.

[Raid][Hangedman]: No, I didn’t! I just want to be with Mirror!

[Raid][Mirrorman]: Nice catch White. I didn’t even noticed that. Dude, what the @#%!?

[Raid][Gratefuldead]: I’d stop denying and start apologizing. Beach is a treasure.

[Raid][Hangedman]: Sorry. There. Okay, can we start fishing?

Hangedman begans to fish.

[Raid][Whitealbum]: I don’t want to RP with this @(#%&#.

[Raid][Beachboy]: I don’t accept your apology.

[Raid][Hangedman]: Shut up your the one with grandma hair. And at lest I can spell Beach.

[Raid][Babyface]: Not this again. Babe, you smash my laptop, you’re getting @#*%@!) kicked out the house.

[Raid][Beachboy]: Stop insulting my friends! At least I can tell which your to use and it’s begins not begans.

[Raid][Hangedman]: That’s cute. I have @#$!@$^ dyslexia. I bet you can’t spell that btw or even know what it is.

[Raid][Beachboy]: A learning disorder that affect your ability to read. But you tried to @#$%(%# correct my spelling.

[Raid][Hangedman]: That’s because your a @#$%#&* @#^&$#

[Raid][Mirrorman]: BEACH KICK HIM DO IT NOW

[Raid][Gratefuldead]: A LINE HAS BEEN CROSSED

[Raid][Whitealbum]: Of all the words to use.

[Raid][Littlefeet]: You’re a @$%#!. Get blocked #$*% wad.

Silverchariot has demoted Hangedman to Initiate.

[Raid][Beachboy]: Excuse me, can you type that in again?

[Raid][Hangedman]: I called you a fucking retard.

You removed Hangedman.

[1. General][Hangedman]: Everyone mass report Beachboy. I’m being bullied.

[1. General][Royals]: Get over it.

[1. General][Mirrorman]: You’re a cunt.

[1. General][Mirrorman]: Hang

[Guild][Hangedman]: Star, help. Beachboy and his friends are bullying me.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: You’re slowing us down. Every wipe is caused by you.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: I blocked him again. I suggest all the guildies do the same.

Hangedman has been kicked by Starplatinum.

[Guild][Moodyblues]: I was waiting for that to happen.

[Guild][Greenday]: Ditto.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: He gave you guys bad vibes too?

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: You know it’s that bad if Green agrees.

[Hangedman] says: You fucking think this is over?

[Beachboy] says: Leave us alone!

[Hangedman] says: You got me kicked from the guild. So no!

[Mirrorman] says: Dude, leave.

[Hangedman] says: No, I thought we were bros.

[Mirrorman] says: Omg we are but at this rate, you can kiss our friendship goodbye.

[Hangedman] says: OH? Well, your DPS fucking sucks. I’m top DPS.

[Mirrorman] says: You’re really doing this, huh? Well, Star said you keep wiping the raids. DPS don’t mean shit.

[Silverchariot] says: Idk what he’s saying but he won’t get out of the damn fire. So yeah, Hang, you do wipe the raids. Whitesnake isn’t gonna heal your dumbass.

[Hangedman] says: Fuck raids. And I’m more important than the tank. PvP matters the most! I’m always on top of the charts in BG.

[Beachboy] says: You really think you’re top shit.

[Hangedman] says: Better than you.

[Beachboy] says: Theworld is better than you at anything. I’ve played with him in BGs. He’s top in the charts. I have recount. You aren’t top DPS. You and Mirror are tied.

[Metallica] says: Theworld is godlike.

[Hangedman] says: I thought you didn’t care about PvP or raids.

[Beachboy] says: I only do them with Grate and the others.

[Hangedman] says: Well at least I got a date once.

[Beachboy] says: Well, fuck you.

[Hangedman] says: If you have recount, you’d noticed that you have the lowest DPS. Come back to me when your good at anything. Oh wait, you’d rather do fishing RPs. Kill yourself.

[Beachboy] says: How about you fucking slit your wrist. I bet your mom dropped you when you were a baby.

[Raid][Gratefuldead]: Pesci, stop! You might get reported.

[Hangedman] says: Original. Very original. Next.

[Beachboy] says: I bet I’m stronger than you in real life. I could take out your eyeballs and shove them down your throat.

[Raid][Mirrorman]: Pesci just went from Beachboy to Fisher man.

[Raid][Littleman]: Damn this aint fair…

[Raid][Gratefuldead]: Can we please go back to fishing?

Metallica goes back to fishing. He fishes the old fashion way.

Gratefuldead tries to fish. He’s very worried about Beachboy.

[Hangedman] says: Cept you wont cause you don’t know where I live.

[Raid][Babyface]: Humansville, MO. J. Geil is his name. Lmao what kind of city name is that? Want me to swat him?

[Raid][Whitealbum]: Oh no you don’t! Not while I’m still living with you.

[Beachboy] says: You wanna bet? Humansville, MO. Maybe I might drop by there one day… J. Geil.

[Hangedman] says: Dude, you’re a fucking creeper. How tf do you know my info?

[Beachboy] says: I fucked your mom last night.

[Hangedman]: I don’t have to deal with this. Btw, my mom’s dead. Ur such a good person Beachboy.

[1. General][Hangedman]: I’m better than everyone here because I don’t bully.

[Hangedman] whispered: bitch

[Hangedman] whispered: bitch

[Hangedman] whispered: bitch

[Hangedman] whispered: bitch

[Hangedman] whispered: bitch

[Hangedman] whispered: bitch

You ignored Hangedman.

[Raid][Metallica]: Good riddance.

[Raid][Gelato]: I love how he called you a creeper even though he came to Booty Bay just to harass you.

[Littlefeet] says: Hey guys! I’m finally here. I got my fishing gear too!

[Guild][Beachboy]: Fishing RP has turn into Booty Bay raid. I’m ready to fucking tear these little green shits to pieces. Pst for inv.

[Littlefeet] says: damn I rlly did miss some shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you know that other fan fiction I said I was writing? I scrapped it because I felt like I made too many mistakes with this fan fiction. I know it's supposed to be silly, but I'm just too critical of myself. I feel like I could've done much better. I'm rewriting it. One day I'll post. Anyways, I'm sorry if you hate any of the chapters.


	4. Crack? Baby Fighting RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin and Zombie start a baby fighting arena outside near Thunder Ridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made by me and my brother on Google docs. My goodness, this was so much work. He wanted to make a chapter with me so I let him. He also included himself in it. I actually like this chapter. Hate to mark it as crack though.
> 
> I forgot to mention that some people ((talk like this to know they are OOC)). Sometimes it's [[this]]. Or some times they just flat out don't do it. :/  
> I think maybe next time I might try to write a normal RP that's not crack.
> 
> Forgot! The one OC in this chapter is named Zombie.

Kakyoin/Hierophantgreen’s Screen

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: I’m feeling a bit bored today. Anyone feel like doing an RP?

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Hmm, Idk. I got a bad feeling about this. I still can’t believe what happened b/w Beachboy and Hangedman

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Fuck hangedman hes a bitch 

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: Amen.

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: Oh, I finally got to lv 70 guys.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: gratz

[Guild][Starplatinum]: grats

[Guild][Moodyblues]: Congratulazioni. Ya fuck 

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: I can’t stop helping people.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Guys… We don’t need another fishing RP accident on our hands rn.

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: we will if he's keeps being like that 

[Guild][Moodyblues]: being like what...right 

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: i will mess you up bro 

[Guild][Starplatinum]: no one will be messing up anything.

Guild Message of the Day: We are a safe space for all minorities. Races/Disable/LBTQ+/All religion/Etc. Let’s keep the drama to a low so we have enough people for raids in WotLK.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Ok, you heard the GM. No drama. Someone RP now! No fishing.

[Guild][Beachboy]: :(

[Guild][Babyface]: ERP with me? ;)

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Not looking forward to getting banned. No ty.

[Guild][Babyface]: Hey, if Moonguard can do it, so can we!

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Eventually Blizz will ban ERPers.

[Guild][Moodyblues]: hopefully they will 

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: None of you are free from sin.

[Guild][Babyface]: Spank me daddy priest

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: The power of Christ compels you, ya filth.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: what the hell did i just hear 

[Guild][Babyface]: Possible a priest x filthy sinner RP

[Guild][Babyface]: possibly*

[Guild][Starplatinum]: would you guys stop being so nasty 

[Guild][Babyface]: It’s in my nature to be nasty daddy

[Guild][Starplatinum]: why do you always gonna be so dirty and nasty babyface 

[Guild][Babyface]: I’m horny 24/7. I just need to be filled with CUM!

[Guild][Starplatinum]: I regret asking… Guys, my uncle is still here. Maybe we all should keep this family friendly.

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: Yuck… I-I just don’t know.

[Guild][Babyface]: Oh, sorry. I’ll try to contain my lust.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Yeah… how does Whitealbum feel about this?

[Guild][Whitealbum]: … I’m fine with it. I don’t mind the adult stuff he does with others. If he leaves me, then we’d have a problem.

[Guild][Whitealbum]: Hey, Josuke, are you doing your homework?

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: … I’ll do it now.

Crzydiamond has gone offline.

[Guild][Whitealbum]: Okuyasu, you too!

[Guild][Thehand]: but i did it :(

[Guild][Badcompany]: Nope!

[Guild][Thehand]: Wow bro ur such a snitch

Thehand has gone offline. 

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: But guys! Enough about Crazy. Someone start an RP with me please. Beachboy, don’t join. Sorry but Silver told me what you did and I’m scared.

[Guild][Beachboy]: Well, I’ve learned to block assholes from now on.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Yeah, I’m kind of in the mood for some RPing. What is it that you’re doing?

[Guild][Babyface]: i bet your down for anything silver… 

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Stfu your character probably has so many STDs.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Guys… *sigh* Baby, go get checked by Madeinheaven.

[Guild][Madeinheaven]: He is infected with the Gay.

[Guild][Babyface]: Okay, I’m getting tired of having your religion shoved down my throat.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Baby is right. Plus… I’m sorry Heaven but Christianity doesn’t exist in WoW unlesss you’re doing some sort of religion RP. Idk what you guys do and Idc.

[Guild][Sliverchariot]:*listens to everyone talking getting confused*

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: I kind of want to do something in Durotar. Maybe Org. Hmm, how about a fight? Yeah, some kind of fight RP.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Alright, I’m definitely down for that!

[Guild][Beachboy]: Please, Hiero, I want to join! I’ll try not to get too violent.

[Guild][Starplatinum]:*raise fist ready to fight* lets do this thing 

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Alright! Beach, sorry but no. I don’t know you well enough. Okay, so that’s… me, silver, and star. 3 people. I think we might need another person. Magican, what’re you doing rn?

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Selling junk in the AH. Guess I’ll join.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Alright! Hittin you guys up with an inv now.

You invited Starplatinum to your party.

Starplatinum joined the party.

You invited Silverchariot to your party.

Silverchariot joined the party.

You invited Magiciansbread to your party.

Magiciansbread joins the party.

[Guild][Hierophangreen]: If any more wants to join hmu.

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Ok, Star and Silv, you guys need a port to Org?

[Party][Silverchariot]: I’m in UC. I think I’ll take Zepp.

[Party][Starplatinum]: I’m outside Org dueling. How about there?

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Nah too many ppl

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Hmm, sec. Let me look for a place to fight.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: How about near the thunder lizard dudes?

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Okay, sure! What can go wrong?

[Party][Silverchariot]: … Honestly, I’m still worried about yesterday.

[Party][Starplatinum]: Tbh, I’m about to kick almost all of Theworld’s friends. But I’m not doing it rn yet. Theworld and Babyface know a lot about the boss fights.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: I think Baby might be hacker. I’m sorry, I just feel like something might’ve happened.

[Party][Starplatinum]: Let’s just worry about this later. I’m in the mood for this RP. Btw, I’m already here.

[Party][Silverchariot]: Zepp just arrived. I want to fight Star. Hiero, how about you fight Magic until I get there.

[Magiciansbread] says: Alright, what type of fighting we doing?

[Guild][Zombie]: Hey you guys still doing the fighting RP?

[Hierophantgreen] says: Hold up. Someone wants to join.

You invited Zombie to the party.

Zombie joined the party.

[Party][Zombie]: sup! What kind of fighting are you guys doing.

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: We were going to do a fighting scene in hopes of improving our skills against the undead. Basically our characters are warming up for WotLK.

[Party][Zombie]: oh I was hoping for something goofy like a baby fighting RP

[Party][Starplatinum]: Excuse me? Did I read this right?

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Well, if it can crawl, it can brawl. I’m SO down for this.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Okay, fighting RP has changed to BABY fighting RP.

[Guild][Babyface]: Wtf is going on?

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Honestly, I’m a bit confused here too.

[Guild][Zombie]: I’m going to narrate this, by the way. Just letting you know. Y’all better do what I say.

You promoted Zombie to party leader.

[Party][Starplatinum]: Kakyoin wtf is going on with you rn?

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Ok, I’m not going to lie. The thing that happened to Beachboy kind of gave me some violent energy. I kinda just want to see babies fight rn.

[Party][Silverchariot]: What have I done…

[Party][Zombie]: Alright, what role is everyone going to be?

[Party][Silverchariot]: Won’t we all be babies except you?

[Party][Zombie]: We’re going to involve gambling in this. Y’all can place a bet if yall want.

[Party][Zombie]: We need babies. Silv and Star, how about you be babies?

[Party][Starplatinum]: …

[Party][Silverchariot]: I want to be a baby with a sword.

[Party][Zombie]: Ight. Go for it! Star, what about you?

[Party][Starplatinum]: Honestly… why not. This guild stuff has been stressing me out. I guess I’ll fist fight.

[Party][Zombie]: Okay, now Hiero.

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Yeah?

[Party][Zombie]: You’re going to fight someone else. I think I might get Babyface to join.

Party has been converted to raid.

Babyface has joined the raid.

[Raid][Babyface]: Wtf is going on here Zombie?

[Raid][Zombie]: You’re going to fuck a lot of hoes… or maybe one massive whore.

Bastet has joined the raid.

[Raid][Bastet]: Why am I here?

[Raid][Zombie]: You’re going to give birth. Baby will impregnate you.

Bastet has left the raid.

[Raid][Zombie]: Well then… we need someone to give birth!

[Raid][Babyface]: Sec, I’m going to get on my alt that’s a woman. Or is mpreg allowed?

[Raid][Zombie]: Idgaf.

[Raid][Babyface]: Inv White. I want him to impregnate me.

Whitealbum joined the raid.

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Keep your ERP crap on wsp chat. Silver told me what you guys did after the Booty Bay raid.

[Raid][Babyface]: yes daddy Star. ERP is an art. T-T

[Guild][Zombie]: Alright, we’re doing a baby fighting arena outside Org where the thunder lizards are. Need babies that will fight. Gambling will be included. Pst me

Osiris joined the raid.

Atum joined the raid.

Sethan joined the raid.

Towerofgray joined the raid.

Darkbluemoon joined the raid.

Ebonydevil joined the raid.

Yellowtemp joined the raid.

Emperor joined the raid.

Empress joined the raid.

Wheeloffortune joined the raid.

Echoes joined the raid.

[Raid][Zombie]: We all here? Good. First off, we have Star vs. Silv

Starplatinum walks to the fighting ring. He’ll use his fist to fight.

Silverchariot walks to the fighting ring. He has a sword.

Starplatinum smacks the sword off Silver’s hand.

[Silverchariot] says: Ah! What the hell!

Starplatinum punches Silver in the stomach.

[Raid][Zombie]: Cry like a baby if you submit.

[Silverchariot] yells: I will not submit.

[Starplatinum] says: You will learn to.

Starplatinum charges at Silver, pinning him to the ground.

[Starplatinum] says: What’s wrong? You gonna cry?

Silverchariot headbutts Star. Bam!

[Silverchariot] says: You’ll be the one who’ll be submitting.

[Zombie] yells: Ebonydevil places 5g on Silver!!!!

Silverchariot raises his arms in the air for the crowd to cheer.

You cheer at Silverchariot.

Ebonydevil cheers at Silverchariot.

Echoes cheers at Silverchariot.

Zombie boos at Silverchariot.

[Starplatinum] yells: It’s not over until I say it’s over!

Starplatinum begins to punch Silver and then lands another punch. He launches a barrage of fist at him. ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!

Silverchariot cries.

[Raid][Silverchariot]: Wow, Zombie, I see how it is. >.>

[Raid][Zombie]: Stfu u lost.

[Starplatinum] says: Alright, who’s next?

Hierophantgreen steps into the ring. He looks at Star with determination.

[Hierophantgreen] says: I look forward to fighting you, Star.

[Starplatinum] says: I too look forward to fighting you. Shall we do this like sumos?

[Hierophantgreen] says: Like sumos.

Starplatinum bows down before you.

You bow down before Starplatinum.

Starplatinum throws a punch 

Hierophantgreen dodges it before punching him in the stomach.

Starplatinum jumps back, grabbing a boulder launching it at Hierophantgreen.

Hierophantgreen rolls out the way launching one back 

Starplatinum gets hit in the chest with the rock as he kneels down admitting defeat.

[Raid][Zombie]: And Hierophant has WOOOOOOOOOOOON!

[Raid][Zombie]: Magician, step into the ring.

Magiciansbread steps into the ring, feeling confident.

[Hierophantgreen] says: Oh now, I have just defeated the guild master. What makes you think you can defeat me?

[Magiciansbread] says: I foresee your defeat.

You laugh at Magiciansbread.

[Hierophantgreen]: We’ll see about that.

Hierophantgreen throws dust into Magicians’ eyes.

Magiciansbread doesn’t need vision.

Hierophantgreen punches him and then kicks his legs.

Magiciansbread foresaw that. He blocks the punch with his arms and jumps, avoiding the kick.

Hierophantgreen grabs a nearby rock and throws it at him.

Magiciansbread dodges that. He uses magic to conjure a sandstorm. With his magic, he sets pebbles on fire and launches them at Hiero. There’s no way he can miss.

Hierophantgreen uses his magic to dodge the pebbles. He teleports behind Magic and casts frost spells.

[Magiciansbread] yells: What! Impossible!

[Hierophantgreen] says: What does your fortune telling tells you now?

Magiciansbread ponders Hiero’s words. He looks to his cards for guidance.

Hierophantgreen sets fire to the cards.

[Magiciansbread] yells: HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED SO EASILY?

Magiciansbread cries.

[Raid][Zombie]: Hiero wins yet again!

[Magiciansbread] whispered: ((Sorry, I kind of got tired. We could’ve gone all day though but someone wsp me to lose and i’ll get 50g lmao))

Babyface is about to give birth. Who shall fight Hierophantgreen next?

[Towerofgray] says: I will!

Babyface shits Towerofgray out of his ass.

[Whitealbum] says: ((Melone wtf?))

[Zombie] says: ((I guess it works idgaf I find this shit kinda funny))

[Towerofgray] says: I shall make my fathers proud.

Whitealbum cheers at Towerofgray.

[Whitealbum] says: There goes my baby, off to kill other babies.

Whitealbum cries.

[Osiris] yells: Place your bets!

Towerofgray cuts Hiero’s tongue off.

Hierophantgreen avoids the attack by teleporting. He casts arcane missiles at him.

[Towerofgray] says: This isn’t fucking fair!

[Zombie] says: Oop, that’s considered crying! Hierophant wins!

[Whitealbum] says: Are you fucking kidding me?

[Towerofgray] says: fuck this. This is some bullshit.

Towerofgray has left the raid.

[Raid][Zombie]: ((Wow, what a bitch.)) Okay, who’s next? ((Oh and some of the babies that lost can bet if they want. I forgot to mention.))

[Starplatinum] says: I believe in you, Hiero! I placed a shit ton of money on you.

Darkbluemoon steps into the ring, pondering what Hiero might do.

Hierophantgreen cast frost nova, causing Dark to stay still in place.

Darkbluemoon vanishes, causing him to be free of the effect. He slips into the shadows.

Hierophantgreen casts a blizzard on himself, making sure he doesn’t hit himself.

Whitealbum cheers at Hierophantgreen.

Darkbluemoon stabs Hiero with his mind-numbing, poisonous dagger and is confident, despite the fact that his father just cheered at his enemy. And he avoids the ice falling down.

[Whitealbum] says: My children suck! Why couldn’t you all be mages?

Hierophantgreen has ice armor activated before the fight began. Darkblue is also slowed down too.

[Darkbluemoon] says: Well, this is going to get us nowhere.

[Magiciansbread] says: Just blink behind lmao

Hierophantgreen teleports behind Darkblue.

Darkbluemoon shadowsteps behind Hierophant and also increases his movement speed while he’s at it. He stabs him multiple times. There’s no way he can live.

[Darkbluemoon] says: Always one step behind.

[Hierophantgreen] says: Well, I should’ve seen this coming.

You cry.

[Zombie] yells: Darkbluemoon wins!

[Zombie] says: Damn it…

Whitealbum gasps at Darkbluemoon.

[Whitealbum] says: Great, now my children are going to have to fight each other.

To [Ebonydevil]: Mind control him and make him cry. How does 300g sound?

[Ebonydevil] whispers: kk you got a deal.

[Ebonydevil] says: Elder brother, I shall fight you.

Ebonydevil steps into the ring, laughing maniacally at his brother. Before they start fighting, he places a curse upon him.

[Darkbluemoon] says: I should’ve known fighting you won’t be easy.

Darkbluemoon turns invisible and prepares to strike Ebony with a poison that will instantly kill him.

Ebonydevil lets out a psychic scream, causing Dark to run around frantically. While he’s running in circles, he controls Dark’s mind, causing him to cry.

[Zombie] yells: And Ebony has caused Dark to cry! Dark loses! Ebony has won!

[Darkbluemoon] says: Aw, darn. ((I thought you would’ve let me won. :/))

[Ebonydevil] says: I didn’t want the fight to drag on.

Yellowtemp takes the form of Ebony, copying everything including his spells.

[Ebonydevil] says: ((Is he allowed to do that?))

[Zombie] says: ((There are no rules. You can freaking summon a steamroller for all I care.))

Yellowtemp controls Ebony and makes him cry.

Ebonydevil summons a steamroller, flattening Yellow.

[Zombie] says: ((Winner goes to who types the fastest lol better luck next time ebony))

[Ebonydevil] says: Waaah….

[Yellowtemp] says: ((Priests are OP since they can mind control. How about we have one rule? No one forces anyone to cry.))

[Raid][Zombie]: Just to keep the fights going on, no one is allowed to mind control anyone to die. Anyone who does so gets disqualified.

[Emperor] says: Hey, Yellow, copy this, bitch!

Emperor calls his pet lion.

[Yellowtemp] says: Fool. I can do anything!

Yellowtemp mind controls Emperor and makes him kills his own pet and cries.

[Starplatinum] says: Hey, dumbass, did you forget your own rules?

[Zombie] yells: AND EMPEROR WINS BECAUSE YELLOW IS A DUMBASS!

[Yellowtemp] yells: FUUUUUUUUCK!

Yellowtemp has gone offline.

[Whitealbum] says: I think he got mad.

Whitealbum cackles maniacally at the situation.

[Babyface] says: I think I might die if I give birth once more. I think I have triplets coming.

Babyface gives birth to Empress, Wheelofforutune, and Echoes before dying.

Babyface is dead.

In quiet contemplation, Whitealbum mourns the death of Babyface.

Empress cries.

[Zombie] yells: And Empress has forfeited!

[Whitealbum] says: Your father just died giving birth to you and this is how you act?

Whitealbum slaps Empress across the face. Ouch!

[Empress] says: ((Anything for Hol horse!!!))

Emperor blows a kiss to Empress.

Empress blushes at Emperor.

[Whitealbum] says: ((Hold up, isn’t this considered incest?))

[Emperor] says: ((It’s just an RP. It’s not. Don’t make this weird.))

[Starplatinum] says: ((This whole baby fighting arena is weird enough. Fuck it.))

[Raid][Zombie]: Ok, so either Wheel or Echoes is next.

[Wheeloffortune] says: I shall fight Emperor! I have absorbed father’s BDSM knowledge and shall use it to whip your ass!

Wheeloffortune summons his father’s BDSM gear and weapons.

[Wheeloffortune] says: Let’s get freaky, daddy!

[Emperor] says: Oh no, fuck this.

Emperor cries.

[Zombie] yells: Emperor submits! Wheeloffortune wins!

[Emperor] says: I’d rather have Empress whip me.

[Zombie] says: Hey, Wheel, don’t whip Echoes. He’s a minor.

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Oh shit, I forgot he was here. Guys, you better make this PG-13.

Echoes sees that he’s the only one left and steps into the ring.

[Echoes] says: Oh boy, I hope I know what I’m doing.

[Starplatinum] yells: THERE ARE NO RULES! I BELIEVE IN YOU! SUMMON A STEAMROLLER IF YOU HAVE TO! I JUST BET HALF MY MONEY ON YOU!

Echoes summons the thing.

Wheeloffortune summons a steamroller.

[Wheeloffortune] says: Uhhhh…..

Echoes flattens him.

[Wheeloffortune] says: It’s not over till I cry, right?

Zombie nods at Wheeloffortune.

[Zombie] says: You gotta cry, not die. You’re a ghost bro.

[Echoes] says: Um… you smell?

Wheeloffortune laughs at Echoes.

To [Echoes]: Say you can solve a Rubik’s cube.

[Echoes] says: At least I can solve a Rubik’s cube.

[Wheeloffortune] says: Oh, you think you’re smart, eh kid?

To [Echoes]: Hmm… try making fun of his character’s race.

[Echoes] says: You’re an orc. So yeah, I think I’m smarter than you.

[Wheeloffortune] says: Oh, we got a racist!

Silverchariot gasp at Echoes.

[Silverchariot] says: I betted my money on you… I bet my money on a racist…

Silverchariot cries.

[Echoes] whispered: I think that backfired. What do I do?

To [Echoes]: Hmm, Idk. Make fun of him irl? I know that’s the lowest thing to do but try. Idk him irl though.

Echoes ponders the situation.

Wheeloffortune takes the opportunity to torture the kid.

[Echoes] says: ((UM! SOMEONE GIVE ME IDEAS!))

[Wheeloffortune] says: ((Okay, do I have to make him cry? This feels like this has been going on forever.))

[Zombie] says: ((Understandable, but then that wouldn’t be fair to the others who cried. So crying, being a whiny bitch, or mind control will get you to lose. Plus he did flatten you which means you would’ve lost.))

[Wheeloffortune] says: ((Huh…))

[Raid][Starplatinum]: This RP is so weird…

Babyface haunts the fighting arena.

[Wheeloffortune] says: DAD?

[Whitealbum] says: AMORE MIO!

[Babyface] says: My children… stop fighting.

[Zombie] says: Nah, fuck that.

Zombie vacuums Babyface.

[Wheeloffortune] says: FATHER

Wheeloffortune mourns the death of Babyface.

[Wheeloffortune] yells: SHIT!

[Zombie] yells: FUCKING FINALLY ECHOES HAS WON

[Moodyblues] yells: FREEZE EVERYONE HANDS UP!

[Stickyfingers] yells: WE’RE BUSTING THIS CHILD ABUSE RING ZOMBIE YOU’RE PLACED UNDER ARREST!

[Zombie] yells: IT’S THE GUARDS FUCKING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BIIIIIIIITCH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuyasu pisses off his brother and decides to quest with Josuke. Avdol also helps them quest while talking about his crush. Josuke decides to ask someone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, it gets weird. Tell me if I need to tag this as something. Also, I was planning to make this chapter entirely different, but I thought I should add more chapters first before I get to that part. Oh, and I may or may not make everything gay.
> 
> My brother/best friend did not check this. I think he likes the Part 4 characters, so he knows how they would act or something. I really hope I didn't screw this up. Omg, I hate this chapter, but I felt like I needed to update it. Damn, I really just be hating my own work.

Okuyasu Nijimura/Thehand’s Screen

[Party][Thehand]: Hey, bro, can we RP?

[Party][Badcompany]: RP?

[Party][Thehand]: I mean, we are in an RP server.

[Party][Badcompany]: Well, right now we need to focus on leveling up.

[Party][Thehand]: Okay, but what do we do when we reach max level?

[Party][Badcompany]: We raid.

[Party][Thehand]: And then?

[Party][Badcompany]: PvP, I mean, if you’re down for it. I think I might be more interested in that than raids.

[1. General][Truvast]: Dude you hacking mf.

[1. General][Theworld]: Cry harder, bitch.

[Party][Thehand]: And then?

[Party][Badcompany]: Omg, stfu bro.

[Party][Thehand]: PvP and PvE will just stay the same. Nothing exciting happens.

[Party][Badcompany]: Omg… just stfu. Do your shit.

[Party][Thehand]: Hey, bro, help me decide on what to do. Should I focus on PvP, PvE, or RP. Idk, I want to do all this stuff.

[Party][Badcompany]: How about doing these quests? :)

[Party][Thehand]: Okay.

Kul Tiran Marine runs away in fear.

Your share of the loot is 3 Copper.

You receive loot: [Linen Cloth]x1

[Party][Thehand]: This is boring.

[Party][Badcompany]: Then blast some music. Dad won’t mind.

Thehand does not want to, but he farts out some music.

[Party][Badcompany]: Bro, seriously? You’re fucking RPing right now? Also wtf?

Thehand is ignoring Badcompany.

[Party][Badcompany]: Do you really want to fucking start this?

Thehand is still ignoring Badcompany.

[Party][Badcompany]: If you’re replying to me, you’re not ignoring me.

Littlefeet has come online.

Thehand wants some chicken. I’m hungry, bro.

[Party][Badcompany]: We ain’t got any chicken. Come on! Help me or don’t!

Kul Tiran Marine runs away in fear.

Your share of the loot is 1 Copper.

[Party][Badcompany]: Bro, you gonna help or just stand there and be an idiot?

Thehand picks up a shiny rock. He throws it at his brother.

[Party][Badcompany]: Okay, well, you asked for it.

You have been removed from the party.

[Thehand] says: I see how it is, bro…

You spit on Badcompany.

[Badcompany] says: Go play with Koichi. I’m not in the mood to deal with your childishness.

To [Echoes]: Can you invite me? My bro is being a jerk. :(

[Echoes] whispered: Josuke, my girlfriend, and I are in the middle of questing. You’re all the way in Durotar.

To [Echoes]: How do I get there?

[Echoes] whispered: Take the Zepp to UC. When you first enter the city, take a right. There should be an orb or something that will port you to Silvermoon.

To [Echoes]: Idk where that is.

[Guild][Echoes]: Any mages on that can teleport Thehand?

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Hey, Echoes! Sure, I’ll help port your friend. But I think I have a better idea. How about I help you two level up?

[Guild][Echoes]: Well, the party has two empty spots. Sure, you can join us!

[Guild][Badcompany]: What about me?

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: I shall help you.

Echoes invited you to a party.

You joined the party.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Sup! I kinda want to be like Sticky and help everybody. So how are you all doing today?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Tired.

[Party][Echoes]: Alright.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Meh.

[Party][Thehand]: My bro is being a dick.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Ah, so everyone could be in a better mood.

[Party][Echoes]: yep

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Alright, once Thehand and I get there, how about we just start talking about things.

Mirrorman has come online.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: Hey babe! ;)

[Guild][Mirrorman]: Love you bitch. >:)

[Guild][Whitealbum]: Get a fucking room.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: You’re telling us this? >.>

[Guild][Mirrorman]: Surprised that you’re an English teacher and not a pornstar with Melone. Don’t you hate metaphors?

[Guild][Whitealbum]: I only teach the basic shit. It’s not my fault kids these days can’t spell or punctuate.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Are Little and Mirror gay?

[Party][Thehand]: Who is Melone? Is he one?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Almost everyone in this guild is gay. And Idk about Melone.

[Party][Echoes]: Melone is Babyface.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Oh… anyone else. I’m curious.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Well, I think I might be a little bit interested in Silver.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: A little?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Okay, well… maybe a lot? We live together, but I don’t think he realizes I like him more than a friend.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: You should tell him how you feel.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: One day… let’s just focus on your quests. Everyone, share quest with Hand.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: One day? You should do it now.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: I want to take things slowly.

[Party][Thehand]: Thnks guys!

To [Silverchariot]: Do you like Magic? As in like like?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: So Echoes and Love, how are you two?

[Silverchariot] whispered: Love? I love him so much! Known him forever.

[Party][Echoes]: Oh we’re doing fine. Classes got us busy, but we study at each other’s houses.

To [Silverchariot]: Does he love you back?

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Koichi, you have been improving lately. ^.~

[Silverchariot] whispered: I hope so. He let me live with him. He hasn’t given me any signals… I think?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: … Hey, Okuyasu, want to study sometime together?

To [Silverchariot]: Try giving him signals.

[Silverchariot] whispered: Ah… I am not really sure how.

To [Silverchariot]: Have you tried being funny?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: You there?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: If you’re going to stand there, we’re going to have to leave you behind.

[Party][Thehand]: Sorry, I was talking to my bro.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Oh.

[Silverchariot] whispered: I used to make cute girls laugh in high school, but those were girls.

To [Silverchariot]: So? Tell him something funny.

[Silverchariot] whispered: That was when Avdol and I were younger.

To [Silverchariot]: Okay, then come up with a mature joke.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: I’m curious… did something happen b/w Beach and someone? I remember seeing some drama about it.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Oh lord… ask Beach or Grate. Or his group of friends, I don’t know. I wouldn’t trust Babyface.

[Party][Echoes]: Babyface seems alright to me. He and I had some kind of weird RP with Zombie.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: I think he’s a hacker.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Whoa, a hacker? For real? As in steal your social security or whatever?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Hold on. I’m just going with what I think. That doesn’t mean it’s true. I just don’t trust him. Josuke, Echoes, how is Giorno?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Ah… good, I guess?

[Party][Echoes]: Hmmm, I guess he’s doing well.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Anyways, back to the topic, do you have at least any idea?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Silver wouldn’t shut up about it.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Cinderella and Bastet said Beach had a crush on Grate. Grate didn’t feel the same way. That one dude who got kicked was there too. He ended his friendship with Mirror.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Haha Silver just told me a funny joke. You guys probably wouldn’t understand.

[Party][Thehand]: I bet it’s because he loves you.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Hush, you. I’ll probably make my move later. I’m helping you guys.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Speaking of love… Okuyasu…

[Party][Thehand]: Yes, buddy?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: We’ve been friends for awhile, don’t you think?

[Party][Thehand]: Yeah, like best friends forever!

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Do you ever think of us as something more?

[Party][Thehand]: As in like bros? Yeah, I guess you can say that.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: I was thinking a little bit gay.

[Party][Thehand]: Gay? Happy best bro friends?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Omg…

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: …

[Party][Echoes]: I kind of knew this might happen.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Oh boy, how do I say this.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Okuyasu, Josuke loves you.

[Party][Thehand]: Yeah! I love you too bro!

[Party][Crzydiamond]: No, I love you. I have a crush on you. I told Koichi about this one time.

[Party][Thehand]: …

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Omg please don’t hate me.

[Party][Thehand]: I don’t hate you, my future son.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: ?????

[Party][Magiciansbread]: WHAT

[Party][Echoes]: ……………………………………………………….

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Wtf? Okuyasu, are you okay?

[Party][Thehand]: I’m going to marry Josuke’s mom.

[Silverchariot] whispered: I just heard Avdol scream what the fuck. What just happened? I’d go there and check but too much movement for me.

To [Silverchariot]: I’m not sure why they’re freaking out. I just said I was going to marry Josuke’s mom.

[Silverchariot] whispered: Wtf

[Guild][Starplatinum]: I have an odd feeling that something is going on.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Best you not know.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: My mom is 37. You’re only 16!

[Badcompany] whispered: Bro, what the fuck is going on? Josuke has been telling me some things. Tell me now or I’ll tell dad.

To [Badcompany]: I’m marrying Josuke’s mom.

[Badcompany] whispered: I’m telling dad.

To [Badcompany]: NOOOOO PLZ NO PLZ HAVE YOU SEEN HER

[Badcompany] whispered: Yeah, she’s hot as fuck. I have a better chance.

[Party][Thehand]: JOSUKE YOU FUCKING SNITCH

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Kids, calm down. Jotaro can call your parents. Do you guys want that?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: No…

[Party][Thehand]: Can Josuke’s mom call me?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Christ… stop. Now.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Okuyasu… please drop this. My mother is 37 for fuck sake’s.

[Party][Thehand]: But she’s single. I could be your dad. Wouldn’t that be wacky?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: My mom would have to wait for you to turn 18. But my mother would never. Sorry. She loves my dad.

[Party][Thehand]: But he’s a cheater.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Do you love me?

[Party][Thehand]: Does she still love your dad?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Please answer me.

[Party][Thehand]: Well… I might’ve liked you a lot before I met your mom.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: No true love then?

[Party][Thehand]: I’m… sorry.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: :( lets just quest guys mkay

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Aw. :(

[Party][Thehand]: Are we still friends?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: I hope so. Is that a yeah?

[Party][Thehand]: Yeah! I’m fine with being just friends.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: I’m fine with just friends. :)

[Party][Magiciansbread]: This is why I take things slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I also kind of hate how my bro just inserted himself into one of the chapters and have fun with the characters. I want to do that too, but I feel like I would ruin everything. Plus, it was in a crack chapter. But I like so much, so maybe it isn't crack? Anyways, I'll just be sad.
> 
> Also, please don't yell at me. I don't ship Okuyasu with Tomoko.
> 
> Edit: Oh shit, so I just remembered that TBC is in 2007, and WotLK is in 2008. Zombie and I were minors during this time which means... Idk. That doesn't matter. We haven't shipped ourselves with anyone, so we're good. I guess we could age ourselves to our current age.


	6. Naxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno roleplays with Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Yukako while the adults are doing Naxxramas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mista is a bit flirty towards Giorno, but nothing happens. Oh, and you know how I said that Skype would not show up again? Um, I lied. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I decided to put my brother in it again, but he didn't help me write. He only made sure the characters were like themselves or whatever.

Giorno Giovanna/Goldenwind’s Screen

To [Theworld]: Hey, it’s me, Giorno. Can you send me an invite to the guild, please?

[Theworld] is busy: In the middle of Naxx. Bother someone else.

To [Crzydiamond]: Hey, it’s me, Giorno. Can you send me a guild invite?

You joined Stardust Crusaders.

<DND> [Guild][Stickyfingers]: Hello! Wait, I think I know who that is. Goldenxp, is that you?

[Guild][Goldenwind]: Yes, I made an alt.

[Crzydiamond] whispered: Oh, you made an alt? Was questing as a Tauren too difficult. I heard the Barrens is hell.

To [Crzydiamond]: No, it’s just that I wanted to try something different since druids can be almost everything. I thought about being a healer or melee DPS, so I made a Blood Elf rogue. Also, I was getting kind of lonely.

[Crzydiamond] whispered: Oh yeah, it gets lonely when you’re up at night and playing by yourself. How far are you?

To [Crzydiamond]: I just got out of the starting zone. Honestly, I wasn’t paying attention to the quest story. I was just trying to catch up.

Crzydiamond invited you to the party.

You accepted the invite.

[Party][Goldenwind]: Hey everyone!

[Party][Echoes]: Hey!

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Hello!

[Party][Thehand]: Oi, Giorno! Look! I’m over here! An orc in the Blood Elf area! Ain’t that whacky?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Magic was helping us level, but then he had to do Naxx for the people without TBC. Right now, we’re partying at Saltheril’s Haven. That’s west of Fairbreeze Village.

[Party][Goldenwind]: I see you guys on the map. I’m coming.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Oh no, you don’t have to. We were finishing up just to come and help you.

[Party][Goldenwind]: It’s alright. I’ve been so busy on my druid lately, I just want to party with my friends.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Are you sure? Leveling is hell.

[Party][Goldenwind]: Which is why you guys are roleplaying. Let me join you. I’m heading there right now. I don’t know much about the lore about the elves, but Echoes, you’re somewhat of an expert. Tell us what you know.

[Party][Echoes]: Well, since I am a hunter, I guess that means I’m a member of the Farstriders. I’m still trying to figure out how my character would act like. Rogues are criminals, so you’re the lowest of the low. You don’t have to be a criminal. Maybe a spy?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Koichi told me that since paladins are a new addition to Belf society, some people will shun me. Don’t care though lol. I’m fine with being a tank or healer. Idc much about RP

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: I’m not sure how I feel about playing as a priest. Apparently, they were political. Boring. Their spells are cool though. I can’t wait to unlock mind control.

[Party][Thehand]: Koichi told me to be myself. Tbh, Idk what’s going on, but I’m having fun.

[Party][Echoes]: Well, don’t worry about that now. We’ll figure out our characters later. Let’s just somewhat act like ourselves.

[Party][Goldenwind]: Alright guys, I’m here. I also picked up a quest on the way. Not doing it now, obviously.

[Party][Echoes]: ((okay, talk in normal chat. Anything that is OOC/out of character, just put in double parentheses.))

[Echoes] says: ((Okay, are we ready?))

[Thehand] says: I brought Lady Yukako her silverleaf tea.

Thehand gently places the tea on the table.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Why thank you, Okuyasu. At least someone is useful.

Lovedeluxe glares angrily at Crzydiamond.

[Crzydiamond] says: Look, I’m sorry I spilled the tea.

[Echoes] says: Sweetheart…

[Lovedeluxe] yells: MY DRESS HAS A STAIN. I HAD TO GO SOW ANOTHER ONE!

Crzydiamond sits down, terrified.

[Echoes] says: We have a guest, my love.

Echoes points at you.

[Goldenwind] says: Greetings, my name is Giorno. It is a pleasure to meet you all.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Hello, Giorno. I am Lady Yukako. This is my husband, Koichi. Please, have a seat.

Goldenwind sits down on a chair.

[Crzydiamond] says: Okuyasu… why don’t you pour a drink for our friend here?

[Thehand] says: …

[Crzydiamond] says: …

[Thehand] says: Okay…

Thehand pours something yellow into a cup of tea and gives it to Goldenwind.

Goldenwind stares into the cup of tea and looks up at Thehand and Crzydiamond.

You ponder the situation.

[Thehand] says: Drink up.

[Crzydiamond] says: Yeah, Giorno, drink up.

Goldenwind drinks the mysterious yellow tea.

Thehand hangs his head dejectedly.

[Goldenwind] says: What have I just drank?

[Crzydiamond] says: You drank Okuyasu’s Minute Maid.

[Echoes] says: ((I didn’t want to argue that WoW doesn’t have Minute Maid, so I just said fuck it.))

[Goldenwind] says: ((Pardon my French, but Minute Maid tastes like piss. I hate it, sorry. Please drink better drinks, Okuyasu.))

Thehand cries.

[Thehand] says: I want Coca-cola.

[Echoes] says: *sigh* Here you go! *tosses Thehand a can of Coca-cola*

Thehand doesn’t catch it because he wants it in a glass.

[Crzydiamond] says: I got this.

Crzydiamond hands Thehand a nice, cold glass of Coca-cola.

[Thehand] says: *gasp* For me? Why thank you! Aaaaaaaaand… it’s cold too! You’re so thoughtful, Josuke, I could almost give you a kiss.

[Crzydiamond] says: OH?

Lovedeluxe eats some popcorn and offers some to Echoes.

Echoes takes some popcorn.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Giorno, would you like some popcorn?

[Goldenwind] says: Why yes, Lady Yukako.

Lovedeluxe shares some popcorn with Goldenwind.

Goldenwind eats popcorn with Lovedeluxe and Echoes.

Thehand blows a kiss to Crzydiamond.

[Crzydiamond] says: ((Omg, are we official?))

[Thehand] says: ((I’ve been thinking about what I’ve said. We’ve known each other for a couple of months. I want to make this official. Your mom is still hot though, but I love you more.))

[Echoes] says: ((Grats you two!))

You clap excitedly.

Lovedeluxe claps excitedly.

Lovedeluxe cries.

Echoes hands his wife some tissues.

Lovedeluxe wipes her eyes.

[Lovedeluxe] says: I’m so happy for you two!

[Crzydiamond] says: This day is so perfect! What could go wrong?

<DND> [Guild][Theworld]: OKAY I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT JOTARO YOU THINK YOU’RE SO FUCKING HOT BECAUSE YOUR THE GUILD LEADER AND THE TANK THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK DOWN TO US

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Listening here you fuck, I’m tired of you yelling at the healer.

[Guild][Foofighters]: Look, I’m sorry. I thought I was a high enough level for this.

<DND>[Guild][Theworld]: Typical nub. Whatever, fellows, we are leaving! It’s time we left this guild and created our own. Goodbye forever!

Theworld has left the guild.

Killerqueen has left the guild.

Kingcrimson has left the guild.

Madeinheaven has left the guild.

[Party][Echoes]: Wtf is going on in guild chat? Josuke, do you know?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: No, I’d ask my nephew, but I don’t think he’s in the mood.

Towerofgray has left the guild.

Darkbluemoon has left the guild.

Ebonydevil has left the guild.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: Please don’t leave.

Yellowtemp has left the guild.

[Guild][Bastet]: I’m sorry, but how do you fuck this up? You had level 70s with you. How in the fuck do you fuck up a Naxx raid?

[Guild][Cinderella]: Bas… you weren’t there. You’re RPing with me.

Bastet has left the guild.

Emperor has left the guild.

Empress has left the guild.

Wheeloffortune has left the guild.

Lovers has left the guild.

[Guild][Zombie]: This isn’t looking good…

Thesun has left the guild.

[Guild][Zombie]: Now it just got darker.

Highpriestess has left the guild.

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Damn, that’s a lot of motherfuckers. Cindy, you still with us?

[Guild][Cinderella]: Yeah, but I think I just lost my roleplaying partner. :(

Geb has left the guild.

Khnum has left the guild.

Tohth has left the guild.

[Party][Thehand]: I feel bad for your nephew.

Sethan has left the guild.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Oh thank god that weirdo left.

Osiris has left the guild.

Atum has left the guild.

Tenoresax has left the guild.

Cream has left the guild.

[Guild][Metallica]: Fellas… we gotta bounce too. Sorry.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: No, not you guys!

Littlefeet has left the guild.

Metallica has left the guild.

Gratefuldead has left the guild.

[Guild][Zombie]: No, this sucks! DONT LEAVE NO

Mirrorman has left the guild.

Sorbet has left the guild.

Gelato has left the guild.

[Guild][Echoes]: Please don’t go. :(

[Guild][Babyface]: I’m sorry, my child. T-T

[Guild][Whitealbum]: You’re adopted.

Babyface has left the guild.

Whitealbum has left the guild.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Beach? Please… please don’t leave. :(

[Guild][Beachboy]: I’m really sorry, but I want to be with Grate.

Beachboy has left the guild.

[Guild][Zombie]: Damnit! I could’ve found that guy a date.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Guys… focus on recruitment. We need people NOW! I don’t care about their level. I like what you guys have been doing so far with helping the others level.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Should we be RPing right now or nah?

[Starplatinum] whispered: Hey, do you have any friends at your school who would play WoW?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: I think I’m going to get off. Okuyasu, I’m going to your house.

[Party][Thehand]: k

[Party][Goldenwind]: Wait.

To [Starplatinum]: Yeah, sec.

[Party][Crzydiamond]: What is it?

[Party][Goldenwind]: Can I add friends from my school to the group chat?

[Party][Crzydiamond]: Go nuts.

Crzydiamond has gone offline.

Echoes has been promoted to party leader.

[Party][Thehand]: Well, I have to get ready for Josuke to come over. Later!

Thehand has gone offline.

[Guild][Zombie]: I know a few people who might want to join.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: I know someone too. He lives in Texas. He used to work with the Speedwagon Foundation.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Are talking about who I think you’re talking about.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: … Are we talking about Hank Hill?

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Wait, that guy? He used to play before TBC. He had to stop because his wife said he was getting addicted. I don’t think we should invite him. I don’t want him to get addicted again.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: That was before people knew how to play this game. I’m inviting him.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: But he would have to start from scratch!

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Which is why Sticky is going to help.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: I understand.

[Guild][Moodyblues]: *sigh* Couldn’t someone else do this? Sticky helps too much.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: I’ll be fine, babe.

* * *

Giorno’s Screen

Giorno has renamed Morioh Gang to Babydust Crusaders.

Giorno added Mista, Narancia, Trish, and Pannacotta.

Giorno: Look, if you can, ask your parents to play WoW. Play on the Horde side.

Trish: I’ll ask my mom.

Mista: Anything for you! ♥

Pannacotta: Idk if my parents will let me, but I’ll ask. They think games are a waste of time.

Narancia: Lol I’ll do it now. My dad probably won’t give a shit.

Giorno: Okay, um… Trish, I think a Blood Elf mage might suit you. Guido… a hunter, obviously. Only Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, and Blood Elves can be hunters. Narancia, I think a Troll hunter might be suitable for you. Panna… Troll warrior? Maybe undead warrior?

Mista: Well, shit. Idk what race to play as. Blood Elf? Troll?

Koichi: Hey, Giorno, one question. Why did you name this Babydust Crusaders? :/

Giorno: Because we’re practically babies to the adults in the guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minute Maid sucks. Drink water.
> 
> ... Wtf would Mista's race be?
> 
> Hey, so, my computer sucks. I'm saving money to get a laptop. I'm just planning to get a cheap one. Also, living here sucks. I can't really do anything but rely on my parents.


	7. Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin and Jotaro chill at the beach. The officers of the guild eventually noticed that Giorno's main is already level 70, but they'll deal with that later. Narancia, Mista, Fugo, Yukako, Zombie, Nemo, and Aya Tsuji are there with them as well. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A slur gets said here once. I'm not really sure how people feel about the word queer, but I was never bothered by it.
> 
> Oh yeah, this is where I insert myself. It's strange.

Hierophantgreen/Kakyoin’s Screen

To [Starplatinum]: Hey, Jotaro, yesterday was quite a mess. How about you and me do some RP at the beach.

[Starplatinum] whispered: Yeah, sure.

You invited Starplatinum to your party.

[Party][Starplatinum]: So, where are we heading to?

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Near Sen’jin Village.

[Party][Starplatinum]: Ah, not that very far away.

[Party][Hierophantgreen]: Already here.

[Starplatinum] says: Alright, I’m here. My, how quiet it is today.

[Hierophantgreen] says: Indeed.

[Starplatinum] says: So, how have your adventures been?

[Hierophantgreen] says: As dreadful as they were in life. You? ((Also, how’s the family?))

[Starplatinum] says: I should’ve never invited that stuck up Blood Elf paladin… ((Could’ve been better.))

[Hierophantgreen] says: We’ll invite new members. It’ll take time to get all those people back. Giorno and Zombie said they’re inviting their friends. ((Oh, that reminds me, you ever contacted Hank?))

[Starplatinum] says: ((He’s been busy with life. He said perhaps one day.))

Goldenwind has come online.

[Guild][Goldenwind]: Good afternoon, everyone. I have convinced my friends to join.

[Guild][Zombie]: Oh yeah? I convinced a bitch to join. Just invited her.

Nemobeatrice has joined the guild.

[Guild][Nemobeatrice]: Hi. I’m a holy priest if anyone is wondering.

You promoted Nemobeatrice to Member.

You promoted Nemobeatrice to Veteran.

[Guild][Nemobeatrice]: Thank you.

[Guild][Goldenwind]: My friends are on, and I have just sent them the invite.

Spicegirl has joined the guild.

Aerosmith has joined the guild.

Sexpistols has joined the guild.

Purplehaze has joined the guild.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: Ah, you 4 must be friends with Giorno?

[Guild][Aerosmith]: Yeah.

[Guild][Stickyfingers]: Spicegirl, I notice you’re the only one who isn’t a Troll. You’re questing alone. Want me to assist you?

[Guild][Spicegirl]: Sure.

[Guild][Goldenwind]: I’m a little bit of a higher level, but I’ll help you.

[Hierophantgreen] says: ((Um… you might want to look at Goldenxp’s level.))

[Starplatinum] says: ((Yeah, I noticed. Moody wsp’d me about it.))

To [Silverchariot]: Hey, Golden somehow manage to get to lv 70. Did you have anything to do about it? I know you can hack.

[Silverchariot] whispered: No, that wasn’t me. I’m not the only hacker. Plus I don’t hack into this game. Babyface. Avdol never trusted him. Actually, he never trusted some of his friends either.

To [Silverchariot]: Oh boy.

[Starplatinum] whispered: Dio talked to him. That’s fucking great.

To [Starplatinum]: Look, let’s worry about that later. How about we continue our RP.

[Starplatinum] whispered: Peace and quiet is relaxing… after dealing with loud bitches.

To [Starplatinum]: Well, Dio did WRRRRRY’d at his mic yesterday.

[Starplatinum] whispered: That was pretty satisfying though.

To [Starplatinum]: I have an idea.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Beach party at Sen’jin Village! Wsp for an invite.

[Nemobeatrice] whispered: Inv.

You invited Nemobeatrice.

[Party][Nemobeatrice]: Ty.

[Zombie] whispered: I’m down.

You invited Zombie.

[Guild][Aerosmith]: ME!!!

You invited Aerosmith.

[Guild][Sexpistols]: Guess I’m down.

Party has been converted to raid.

You invited Sexpistols.

[Guild][Purplehaze]: Guys, we’re supposed to be leveling.

[Guild][Aerosmith]: We’ll lv up after the party.

[Guild][Purplehaze]: Fine.

[Guild][Aerosmith]: Invite him!

You invited Purplehaze.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Might as well try to befriend others as well.

[Guild][Silverchairot]: LET’S PARTY! INVITE ME!

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Might as try to know about the others.

You invited Cinderella.

You invited Silverchairot.

You invited Magiciansbread.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Lovedeluxe, I noticed the other 3 boys are not on. Want to join us?

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Sure.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Kakyoin. Inv her.

You invited Lovedeluxe.

[Starplatinum] whispered: Oh boy. There goes the peace and quiet.

To [Starplatinum]: These kids are probably going to ask math questions. The others… Idk much. I never really interacted with Cinderella much.

[Nemobeatrice] says: I’m here.

[Zombie] says: And she’s queer!

Cinderella waves at you.

[Cinderella] whispers: So, you’re Jotaro’s closest friend?

To [Cinderella]: Yes, we’ve been friends since high school.

[Cinderella] whispered: Oh, very well then.

[Cinderella] says: Lovedeluxe.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Hmm?

[Cinderella] says: Where are the boys at?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Echoes is helping them with their English assignment. I’ve tutored him before, so he should know what he’s doing.

[Aerosmith] yells: HEY GUYS WERE HERE

[Purplehaze] says: I’m not sure what’s going on, but I read something about tutoring.

[Hierophantgreen] says: Just talking about Crzy and Thehand’s English homework.

[Cinderella] says: That’s right, wasn’t his teacher Whitealbum?

[Sexpistols] says: who’s that?

[Hierophantgreen] says: Oh boy, that’s a former guild member of ours.

[Aerosmith] says: Oh, did you guys kick him? What did he do?

[Magiciansbread] says: Actually

[Magiciansbread] says: Babyface was there. He knows the fights and so does Dio.

[Hierophantgreen] says: … Omg, Baby was the first person to die during the boss fight.

[Cinderella] says: And Bastet kept talking about how Dio wanted to start his own guild.

[Aerosmith] says: Sorry for asking a lot of questions, but who the fuck is Dio?

[Silverchariot] says: CHILD! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

You laugh.

[Hierophantgreen] says: It’s fine. Jotaro doesn’t care.

[Aerosmith] says: Jotaro?

[Starplatinum] says: That me.

[Aerosmith] says: Wow, you’re cool!

[Starplatinum] says: Thanks.

[Sexpistols] says: Fuck Dio. I want to know more about the Whitealbum dude.

[Cinderella] says: He’s Babyface’s bitch.

[Sexpistols] says: LOL WHAT

[Silverchariot] says: He’s some guy who loses his temper.

[Cinderella] says: He’s an English teacher too. I really don’t understand why. He’s too angry to be around kids, and he’s not dedicated to the English language.

[Hierophantgreen] says: What makes you say that?

[Magiciansbread] says: And what makes you think you can do better?

[Cinderella] says: I’m not saying I should be an English teacher. What I’m trying to say is that he’s not qualified to be one.

[Aerosmith] says: Don’t he got a certificate or whatever?

[Cinderella] says: It doesn’t matter what he has! His interactions with his students are unprofessional. Also, he isn’t always grammatically correct.

[Lovedeluxe] says: I don’t think Mr. Ghiaccio is going to be keeping his job for long. I heard him talking about how he wants to quit.

[Cinderella] says: Good.

[Hierophantgreen] says: Why do you hate White so much?

[Cinderella] says: I don’t hate him! It’s Babyface that I hate.

[Magiciansbread] says: Okay, this I have to hear.

[Hierophantgreen] says: I never really took you as the gossiping type.

[Magiciansbread] says: Trust me, I’m not. But I don’t trust Babyface.

[Cinderella] says: He called me a sad little girl for trying to make every RP something out of a fairy tale. Omg, he needs to back off. Not every character wants to be poor, ugly, or single. Sometimes we just want to make our virtual selves live the life we want to live.

[Starplatinum] says: Let me add some things. I try to keep everything PG-13 in the guild. Yes, I know I let it slipped a few times, but Baby was getting on my nerves. Kak, thanks for constantly reminding him.

[Hierophantgreen] says: No problem. Hey, let’s change the topic here. The recruits don’t need to know about Baby’s bizarre ERP adventures.

[Aerosmith] says: ERP?

[Purplehaze] says: DONT WORRY ABOUT IT

[Sexpistols] says: Hey, Nara, want to know what ERP is? >:)

[Hierophantgreen] says: Do you want to do this in front of the guild leader, child?

[Sexpistols] says: …

[Sexpistols] says: No…

Starplatinum laughs.

You laugh.

Silverchariot laughs.

Zombie laughs.

Magiciansbread laughs.

[Zombie] says: Yes, let’s change the topic. But relevant, I guess. I hate Mirrorman.

[1. General][Mirrorman]: Just sneezed. I bet someone here is talking about me. ;)

[Zombie] says: Oh god, he’s here somewhere.

[Raid][Cinderella]: Okay, guys, just talk in raid chat.

[Nemobeatrice] says: I am not a coward. Also, you didn’t put him on ignore?

[Raid][Zombie]: I need to know if that fucker is talking shit about me.

[Nemobeatrice] says: You don’t need to know.

[Raid][Zombie]: Quiet, you! Also, isn’t he friends with Hangedman?

[Nemobeatrice] says: Hangedman?

[Raid][Silverchariot]: Creepy dude. He’s also friends with Emperor.

[Nemobeatrice] says: Well… all those dudes are in a guild called Passione.

[Raid][Silverchariot]: Wait, Kingcrimson is the guild leader? Because that’s the name he suggested to Star when he was making the guild.

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Typical, Dio can’t even think of a name. No, I’m pretty sure Dio is the leader.

[Nemobeatrice] says: Wait, let’s talk more about Mirrorman.

[Raid][Zombie]: WHY? Dude sucks. He thinks he’s hot shit.

[Raid][Magiciansbread]: There’s something immoral about him. He bullies Beachboy. Also, I wasn’t even aware that he and Littlefeet were dating. He’s always so rude towards him.

[Raid][Hierophantgreen]: He thinks he knows everything.

[Raid][Magiciansbread]: Yeah, annoying. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was an assassin in another life. Remember what you told me after the fishing RP, Pol?

[Raid][Silverchariot]: Yeah, he said something about strangling Hangedman.

[Nemobeatrice] says: But they’re in the same guild. What happened?

[Raid][Hierophantgreen]: Dio probably said something. Idk. Maybe they still have each other blocked.

[Raid][Nemobeatrice]: Well, let’s find out. Recruits, go back to leveling. I’m about to do something. Love, go back to leveling. One of you will have to make a portal.

[Raid][Zombie]: NEMO NO!

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: I’ll just hearth out. Later!

[Raid][Zombie]: R U ABOUT TO START SHIT?

Lovedeluxe has left the raid.

Nemobeatrice smiles.

Lovedeluxe has gone offline.

[Raid][Purplehaze]: Finally! I’m sure Trish is at least lv 10 or higher by now.

Purplehaze has left the raid.

Aerosmith has left the raid.

Sexpistols has left the raid.

[1. General][Nemobeatrice]: Mirrorman can’t PvP. He copies Hangedman. Oh, that’s his side bitch, btw. He’s cheating on Littlefeet.

[1. General][Littlefeet]: Is this true? :(

[1. General][Mirrorman]: No!

[1. General][Hangedman]: No.

[1. General][Emperor]: Now just hold on there.

[Guild][Aerosmith]: :O We can still see general chat.

[1. General][Zackftw]: Wtf is going on today?

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Omg… Well, so much for the beach. I’m out.

[Raid][Hierophantgreen]: Want me to teleport you to Shat?

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Sure.

[Raid][Cinderella]: Can I have a portal to Silvermoon?

[Raid][Hierophantgreen]: Ask Mag.

[Raid][Magiciansbread]: Happy to help.

Starplatinum demoted Nemobeatrice to Member.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Do not start drama. You’ll earn your rank back once you’ve reached 80. Which means you have to wait until Nov 13. Guys, you better start leveling fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with life. No lie, I almost forgot what race and class some people were.


	8. Before and After the Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah, Illuso, Hol Horse, and J. Geil do a little training roleplay. Formaggio is there to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like the self-insert chapter...  
> SO LET'S MAKE ANOTHER SELF-INSERT CHAPTER 🤪
> 
> I've never messaged anyone who has ignored me in WoW, so I don't really know what it would say.

Mirrorman/Illuso’s Screen

[Party][Bastet]: Good morning, guildmates. I have invited you all for training because Lord Dio demands it. Mirrorman, Hangedman, and Emperor, you shall all work together since you’re all close friends.

[Party][Mirrorman]: This is a four-man group. We could make this 5. Little could join us.

[Party][Bastet]: It’s 4 for a reason. We’ll be testing each other’s strengths.

Littlefeet waves at you.

[Littlefeet] says: Hey, babe. :)

You blow a kiss to Littlefeet.

[Mirrorman] says: Okay, now fuck off.

Littlefeet cries.

[Bastet] says: Don’t you have training to do? Who was it with? Highpriestess? Or was it Towerofgrey?

[Littlefeet] says: Don’t worry about it. I’m just here to see what Mirror is doing.

[Bastet] says: Well, he’s training with Emperor and Hangedman. Run along and be useless elsewhere.

[Littlefeet] says: Should I say something?

[Mirrorman] says: BABE!

[Bastet] says: What do you want to say? Say it to my face. I’ll have you know that Dio will kick you out of the guild.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Lmao, what a fucking cock sucker.

To [Littlefeet]: I agree, but please stop. Riz is going to get pissed if you get kicked.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Why does he care?

To [Littlefeet]: End game shit.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Typical. Always about reaching the end and never the journey.

[Littlefeet] says: Sorry. I’ll just watch the way Mirror fights. I could learn something from him.

[Hangedman] says: Yeah, from his defeat once I kick his ass.

[Mirrorman] says: Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.

You challenged Hangedman to a duel.

[Emperor] says: ((Wait, y’all are literally dueling. I thought this was RPing shit?))

[Bastet] says: ((Duel or RP. Really doesn’t matter. Highpriestess, Towerofgrey, and I just wanted to have some fun.))

[Emperor] says: ((That reminds me, how is Towerofgrey doing? He’s kind of old to be playing WoW. Shouldn’t he be thinking of old people stuff? Like watching Fox News? Complaining about kids?))

[Bastet] says: ((Lol trust me. You’re never too old to play any games. In fact, I’m way older than him.))

[Emperor] says: ((Wait, how is that possible?))

[Bastet] says: ((Don’t worry about it.)) Back to training, everyone.

[Littlefeet] whispered: DIO IS INTO COUGARS! Shit or was it GILFs? Idfk at this point. lmao

Bastet gasps at Cinderella.

[Littlefeet] says: ???

[Littlefeet] says: What’s wrong?

[Bastet] says: Nothing… just a stranger. ((Former RP partner))

[Littlefeet] says: Why is she with Magiciansbread?

Hangedman has defeated you in a duel.

Hangedman laughs at you.

[Mirrorman] says: Man…

[Littlefeet] says: Shit, I wasn’t paying attention.

[Mirrorman] says: Nothing you missed. It was just playing a really hardcore game of hide-and-seek.

[Hangedman] says: Yeah. Pretty boring. I was about to give you my location.

[Mirrorman] says: Where were you hiding?

[Hangedman] says: Near Little lol.

[Mirrorman] says: BABE!

[Littlefeet] whispered: Oh, and he was near me a few seconds ago.

To [Littlefeet]: -_- thanks…

[Bastet] says: Okay, Emperor, it’s our turn. ((RP this or duel?))

[Emperor] says: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! ((RP))

[Bastet] says: Very well, what is it?

[Emperor] says: Must we go through with training? Surely you remember our time in the Ghostlands?

[Bastet] says: Yes, we fought plenty of different types of enemies such as murlocs, the dead, night elves, and trolls.

[Emperor] says: Yes, exactly! Which is why we should both skip training.

Bastet scoffs at Emperor and slaps him across the face, leaving a red mark.

[Emperor] says: Ow!

[Bastet] says: You fool! All the more reason to train ourselves for the Lich King’s army. Ghostlands is for babies!

[Emperor] says: But we stopped… ((What was his name? The last dude we had to kill in the Ghostlands))

[Bastet] says: Dar’Khan? He was a mere weakling who needed to be surrounded by his undead minions. Besides, didn’t you need assistance?

Bastet looks at Hangedman.

[Hangedman] says: He’d constantly cower near the dead.

[Emperor] says: Hey! I am not a coward!

Hangedman cackles maniacally at Emperor.

[Hangedman] says: Alright, shall we duel then? Let’s see how brave you are, ranger.

[Emperor] says: Um… I’ll pass. ((Rogues are OP, man.))

With arms flapping, Hangedman struts around Emperor. Cluck, cluck, chicken!

Emperor glares at Hangedman.

[Hangedman] says: ((Dude, you have flare. Use it.)) Coward...

[Emperor] says: ((I still get my ass handed to me by y’all!)) Hmph!

Bastet sighs.

Littlefeet yawns.

[Littlefeet] says: Bless you.

[Bastet] says: ((???))

[Littlefeet] says: ((Mirror sneezed.))

[1. General][Mirrorman]: Just sneezed. I bet someone here is talking about me. ;)

[Zackftw] says: Bro, you’re so full of shit.

[Mirrorman] says: Fuck out of here, rando. In the middle of an RP here.

[Littlefeet] says: Yeah, fuck off.

Littlefeet blows a kiss to you.

[Bastet] says: Do you want to face the wraith of our guild?

[Emperor] says: Lol who is this dude? Who are you?

[Hangedman] says: Kill yourself.

[Zackftw] says: >.>

[Littlefeet] says: ((Bro, that was a bit too far.))

[Hangedman] says: ((What the fuck is he going to do? Call the cops? Bitch, I hope you do.))

[Party][Bastet]: Calm down. Dio will get angry if you step out of line. He will hear about this if you continue.

[Party][Hangedman]: Relax. Dio was friends with my mom before she died. In fact, I live with him. He considers me one of his sons.

[Party][Bastet]: I- is this true?

[Party][Hangedman]: Yeah. He has 3 children. Well, technically he was 4.

[Party][Bastet]: 4? HOLD UP SINCE WHEN

To [Littlefeet]: Dio has been messing around. He got 4 kids.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Omg, think of the child support he has to pay.

[Party][Hangedman]: Um………… Idk. Think it was either 14 or 15 years ago. I don’t keep track of this shit.

To [Littlefeet]: I think he’s rich.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Wtf is going on in the party?

To [Littlefeet]: Nothing at the moment, babe.

[Littlefeet] says: Yo, can I get an inv?

[Bastet] says: No.

[Littlefeet] says: Fuck.

You hug Littlefeet.

[Party][Bastet]: Why was I not told of this?

To [Littlefeet]: Don’t worry, love. It’s all just gossip.

[Party][Hangedman]: Because who cares?

[Party][Bastet]: So who’s the 4th?

[Party][Hangedman]: Baby thinks it’s that Goldenxp dude.

[Party][Bastet]: Ahh… so that’s why he wanted him to join the guild.

To [Littlefeet]: OMG OMG OMG GOLDENXP IS RELATED TO DIO HOLY SHIT AND IT’S ALL THANS TO BABY

[Party][Hangedman]: Dio has been trying to inv him, but he hasn’t been on.

To [Littlefeet]: Thanks* sorry. I just didn’t expect this.

[Party][Bastet]: Know this kid’s schedule?

[Party][Hangedman]: Nope.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Wow. Didn’t expect this either. His alt is in the Stardust Crusaders guild.

[Party][Bastet]: Well, fuck. Know any alts?

[Party][Hangedman]: Nope.

To [Littlefeet]: He has an alt?

[Littlefeet] whispered: Well, yeah. Remember when we botched Naxx? He made an alt called Goldenwind.

[Littlefeet] whispered: i think Sticky noticed him.

[Party][Mirrorman]: He has an alt called Goldenwind.

[Party][Bastet]: What, when?

[Party][Mirrorman]: After Naxx. Didn’t you guys pay attention? Sticky noticed him.

[Party][Bastet]: He’s currently in Eversong Woods.

[Guild][Bastet]: Guys, I know Goldenxp’s alt.

[Guild][Highpriestess]: Nice! Dio?

[Guild][Theworld]: Yes, I see. Whisper the name.

[Guild][Theworld]: Ah, hmph. Sticky and Mirror noticed?

[Guild][Littlefeet]: I was the one who noticed!

[Guild][Theworld]: Then you should’ve spoken earlier.

Theworld demoted Littlefeet to Member.

[Guild][Metallica]: Should’ve told us.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: I didn’t know you were looking for him.

[Guild][Kingcrimson]: *sigh* Why did it have to be you that noticed?

To [Littlefeet]: I love you, but you’d probably look straight at some evidence and then ignore it.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Wow… you truly love me. :/

To [Littlefeet]: Honey...

[Guild][Babyface]: What happens if he doesn’t want to join? I fucking hacked into his account for nothing. White? Isn’t he related to that Crzydiamond guy?

[Guild][Whitealbum]: What? You just want me to ask Josuke to convenience Golden to join us?

[Guild][Babyface]: I mean, you’re his teacher.

[Guild][Metallica]: That’s strange for a teacher to ask a student that.

[Guild][Kingcrimson]: Do it. You hate your job, and you’ve been complaining about the pay.

[Guild][Whitealbum]: No, I just can’t do that. The kids piss me off, yes, but Christ. That’s just kind of weird.

[Guild][Kingcrimson]: Just do it.

[Guild][Whitealbum]: BACK OFF! I’LL DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!

[Guild][Theworld] QUIET!

[Guild][Kingcrimson]: Sorry.

[Guild][Whitealbum]: Sorry, but please understand.

[Guild][Theworld]: I’ll think of something that doesn’t involve our personal lives. The others probably have noticed his character is at a high level.

[Guild][Highpriestess]: I could convenience him.

[Guild][Bastet]: I could.

[Guild][Cream]: Or perhaps maybe I?

[Guild][Theworld]: Just wait. But I might use you three.

[1. General][Nemobeatrice]: Mirrorman can’t PvP. He copies Hangedman. Oh, that’s his side bitch, btw. He’s cheating on Littlefeet.

[Guild][Bastet]: Who the hell?

[1. General][Littlefeet]: Is this true? :(

[1. General][Mirrorman]: No!

[1. General][Hangedman]: No.

[Beachboy] whispered: How could you!

[1. General][Emperor]: Now just hold on there.

Littlefeet slaps you across the face. Ouch!

[1. General][Zackftw]: Wtf is going on today?

To [Zackftw]: Fuck off!

Zackftw has you ignored.

[Littlefeet] says: Why are you always so mean to me?

[Mirrorman] says: HOLD ON.

To [Nemobeatrice]: Who the fuck are you?

Nemobeatrice has you ignored.

[Mirrorman] says: Wow, typical scrub. This dude got me on ignore.

[Hangedman] says: Wow, same.

[Emperor] says: Same.

[Beachboy] whispered: I hope you’re ashamed of yourself.

To [Beachboy]: Stfu, Bitchboy.

Beachboy has you ignored.

[Guild][Mirrorman]: Beachboy has me ignored.

[Guild][Gratefuldead]: Pesci! Unignore Mirror.

[Guild][Gelato]: The fuck happen this time?

[Guild][Mirrorman]: None of your business!

[Guild][Littlefeet]: Just some asshole causing drama for shits and giggles in Durotar.

[Guild][Beachboy]: I’m sorry, Mirror. Are we still friends?

[Littlefeet] whispered: But for real though, why are you so rude towards everyone?

To [Littlefeet]: I’m not rude. Please, can I be left alone now? I can’t believe Pesci would block me.

[Bastet] says: I’ll deal with this jackass. Mirror, I think you have to deal with your problems by yourself.

[Bastet] whispered: GL. Sorry that you have to deal with such shitty people.

[Guild][Mirrorman]: I’m out. I can’t deal with this shit. Night.

[Guild][Littlefeet]: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/15/2020 - Hey, so, I've been having some mental health issues lately. I've also have little time to be doing things that I want. I probably might have to abandon this fic, but I really don't want to.


	9. I Can Count on You, Koichi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koichi manages to recruit Hazamada, Rohan, and Reimi Sugimoto to the Stardust Crusaders. Meanwhile, Midler pesters Giorno and his group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, it has been a while since I've updated this. Honestly, I did rush this chapter without checking it because of that reason. 😓
> 
> These few months have been so bad. It's been getting better, though.

Koichi Hirose/Echoes’s Screen

Guild Message of the Day: Focus on guild recruitment.

[Guild][Echoes]: Good morning, guildies!

[Starplatinum] whispered: Hey, Koichi, when I last visited Morioh, wasn’t there a friend I saw you hanged out with that was just about your height? Does he play WoW?

To [Starplatinum]: Oh, you mean Hazamada? He does, but Josuke and the others feel uncomfortable around him.

[Starplatinum] whispered: Okay, will he cause any drama?

To [Surface]: Hey, I’m in this guild. One problem, my friends you don’t like are in it. Want to join?

[Surface] whispered: Being guildless sucks. Nobody to talk to. Yeah, I’ll join.

Surface has joined the guild.

[Guild][Echoes]: Ayyyyyy sup!

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Another one of your friends, Koichi?

[Guild][Echoes]: Yeah.

[Guild][Surface]: Yeah. We’re in some of the same classes. Anyways, guild recruitment, huh? I heard some drama about what happened in trade chat.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Yikes. Let me guess, you heard this from Bastet? Or perhaps Highpriestess?

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: Hold on, do I know this Surface dude? You’re not that creep Hazamada, are you?

[Surface] whispered: That’s fucking Josuke, huh?

To [Surface]: Yeah. Starplatinum doesn’t like it when drama happens, so watch yourself.

[Guild][Surface]: No. I’m not that dude.

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: Okay, then what’s your name?

[Guild][Surface]: Harry.

To [Surface]: That sounds like a British person’s name. Why are you British? Lol

[Surface] whispered: Stfu :/

To [Surface]: Okay, Harry Potter.

[Surface] whispered: Dude, do you want me to invite Rohan or not?

To [Surface]: Wait, are you talking about Rohan Kishibe. The one who wrote Pink Dark Boy?

[Surface] whispered: Yeah, bro. I’m not making this up. He plays WoW, too. But I’m too scared to invite him to the guild. His character’s name is Heavensdoor.

To [Surface]: NO WAY! I had no idea he played WoW. I’ll invite him.

Heavensdoor has joined the guild.

[Guild][Surface]: Omg, haaaaaaiiiiii!!!! :D

[Heavensdoor] whispered: I didn’t mean to accept that, but I looked at the guild roster. You guys seem like serious raiders, judging from everyone’s level. Although, I should inspect each and everyone’s gear.

To [Heavensdoor]: It’s me, Koichi. Hazamada and I visited your house one time. Starplatinum is Jotaro.

[Heavensdoor] whispered: Interesting. I suspect your friends are here? So long as nobody knows my identity. Don’t want angry wsps, especially from Josuke.

Arrowxhouse has joined the guild.

[Guild][Echoes]: Hello!

[Guild][Cinderella]: Hey there.

[Guild][Heavensdoor]: I invited her if anyone was wondering.

[Starplatinum] whispered: I have the feeling that Surface is the reason why we have Heavensdoor and why we have Arrowxhouse, correct?

To [Starplatinum]: Yeah.

[Starplatinum] whispered: I knew I could always count on you, Koichi.

You have been promoted to Veteran.

[Guild][Moodyblues]: Veteran, eh? Must’ve really impressed Star.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Oh, trust me. He did. He doesn’t let those under level 60 vet unless they do something impressive.

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Wow! <3

[Guild][Thehand]: I’m friends with this dude!

[Guild][Goldenwind]: Good job, Koichi!

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Usually I’m the one who’s known for recruiting others. Good job, but you’ll get even more if you advertise our guild recruitment in trade.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Yes, but people get annoyed with that. Bastet and Highpriestess were spamming trade chat with their recruitment.

[Guild][Heavensdoor]: I did join their guild for a few minutes, but some religious guy wanted to start some sort of Christian RP thing. Never really cared much for RP, but it gives me some ideas for my manga. But that… just no.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Are you an atheist?

[Guild][Heavensdoor]: I know you’re curious, but let’s not talk about religion. I just find that sort of roleplaying kind of cringy.

[Guild][Hierophantgreen]: Might want to drop the religious conversation before something happens.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Yeah, like focusing on these two new recruits I just got us!

Weatherreport has joined the guild.

Pearljam has joined the guild.

[Guild][Spicegirl]: Hey, Cind, do you know where Highpriestess is at or what she does? Because something happened. Also, hello there.

[Guild][Pearljam]: Seems like I’d joined at a very juicy time.

[Guild][Cinderella]: No. I don’t keep track of Dio’s partners. She was spamming recruitment messages in trade some minutes ago.

[Guild][Goldenwind]: Well, she’s here in the Ghostlands killing everything in sight.

[Guild][Aerosmith]: What is her problem?

[Guild][Purplehaze]: FUCK THIS BITCH. I’m going to fucking quit if she keeps continuing this bullshit. No, I’ll fucking report her.

Sexpistols has gone offline.

Smexpistols is online.

[Guild][Spicegirl]: Wait, Mista, you changed your name? How?

[Guild][Smexpistols]: I think she reported me. >:(

[Guild][Smexpistols]: Had to get name change. >:(

[Guild][Purplehaze]: That’s because Blizzard thought your name was sexual because it contained the word sex in it. So, you changed it to smex? :/ You’re going to get banned.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Good grief…

[Guild][Silverchariot]: I’m going to contact Blizzard for this. Don’t worry. I doubt a newcomer like you would get banned. I’m sure they’re forgiving.

[Guild][Smexpistols]: You’re sure?

[Guild][Silverchariot]: They are. They will listen to me…

[Guild][Arrowxhouse]: That sounds like a threat.

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Well, whatever is going on, you guys should probably split up and quest elsewhere. Aero, Smex, and Purple, would you guys like to quest in Silverpine? Don’t go there yet. Gold and Spice, this might be difficult, but would you guys like to quest in the Barrens? It’s hell, but we got others who will gladly help.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Hey, if you guys quest in Silverpine, my low level hunter could join you. His name is Silverchariotreq.

[Guild][Heavensdoor]: A very unique and creative name.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Hush. -.-

[Guild][Echoes]: I’ll help Gold and Spice.

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Same.

You invited Lovedeluxe to a party.

Lovedeluxe has joined your party.

[Guild][Magicansbread]: All of you should start scattering. I’m almost to the Ghostlands. Spice, leave their group and accept Echoes’s inv.

[Guild][Aerosmith]: I hate this…

[Guild][Smexpistols]: I don’t want to get banned.

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Calm down. You should be logged out soon. This time, change your name to something that doesn’t have sex in it.

[Guild][Goldenwind]: She won’t stop whispering me to join her guild. I’m going to ignore her.

* * *

Giorno Giovanna/Goldenwind’s Screen

[Highpriestess] whispered: Join us. You’ll be well rewarded. Has your guild notice your druid’s level?

To [Highpriestess]: I’m not joining, and that’s final. If you continue to harass us, I’m going to have to ignore you.

Spicegirl has left the party.

[Highpriestess] whispered: And I’m asking you for the last time to join us. There will be consequences. We know a lot about you. Just leave Stardust Crusaders.

To [Highpriestess]: BLOCKED

You ignored Highpriestess.

You left the party.

[Purplehaze] whispered: Hey, Giorno, be careful. This person seems to be focused on you. Idk what you did, but stay safe.

To [Purplehaze]: Don’t worry. I will.

[Guild][Aerosmith]: man…

[Guild][Silverchariot]: I’ll get on my alt.

Silverchariot has gone offline.

Silverchariotreq is online.

[Purplehaze] whispered: We’re in a party with Mag and Sil. He opened a portal to Org and made a portal to UC in that one dungeon to throw that one bitch off.

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: Alright, now for Spice.

[Guild][Echoes]: Mag and Giorno, sending you an inv.

You have been invited to a party.

You joined the party.

[Party][Spicegirl]: Hi!

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Go to UC. Take zep to Org. Hey there.

[Party][Spicegirl]: Thanks for the port.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Hello once again, Giorno.

[Party][Goldenwind]: Hello. Ugh, what a day.

[Party][Spicegirl]: Are you going to be alright?

[Party][Goldenwind]: Yeah, but the Highpriestess woman threatened me before I blocked her. She’s still following me.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: What did she say?

[Party][Goldenwind]: Something about consequences and that she knows things about me.

[Party][Magiciansbread]: …

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Get ready to dial 911 if you need to.

[Magiciansbread] said: Away with you, pest!

[Party][Goldenwind]: What did she say?

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Don’t worry about it. I’m making a port to Silvermoon. Go to UC and then zep.

Changed Channel: [1. General - Silvermoon City]

Joined Channel: [2. Trade - City]

Changed Channel: [3. LocalDefense - Silvermoon City]

[Party][Goldenwind]: Thanks!

[Party][Magiciansbread]: Later!

Magiciansbread has left the party.

[Party][Spicegirl]: What did you do?

Changed Channel: [1. General - Undercity]

Changed Channel: [3. LocalDefense - Undercity]

[Party][Goldenwind]: … I may have gotten help for my other character.

[Party][Echoes]: From Dio?

Changed Channel: [1. General - Tirisfal Glades]

Left Channel: [2. Trade - City]

Changed Channel: [3. LocalDefense - Tirisfal Glades]

[Party][Goldenwind]: Yeah, and his friend.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Is that why your character was level 70 in such a short time?

[Party][Echoes]: OMG! You can get banned for that!

[Party][Spicegirl]: I wasn’t even aware you had a high level character.

[Party][Goldenwind]: Babyface did it.

[Party][Echoes]: Aw, no way! Me and him were getting along just fine.

[Party][Goldenwind]: You guys can still be friends.

[Party][Echoes]: Oddly, he and his boyfriend never asked if I wanted to join their guild.

[Party][Goldenwind]: Isn’t Whitealbum Josuke’s teacher?

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Yes.

[Party][Echoes]: Yes.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Neither of us are in his English class.

[Party][Echoes]: There’s hardly any students there. It’s usually like 10 people in there.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: The classroom is small for a reason. It’s basically a tutoring class.

[Party][Spicegirl]: We don’t have that here. You just have to take summer classes if you fail. And if you fail that, well, I guess you get held back. It’s never happened to me so…

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Same here.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Hey, Spice, aren’t you a mage? Couldn’t you teleport yourself away from Highwhatever?

[Party][Spicegirl]: Lv 20 is when I can teleport myself.

Changed Channel: [1. General - Durotar]

Changed Channel: [3. LocalDefense - Durotar]

Spicegirl waves at you.

[Spicegirl] says: Hiya.

[1. General][Emperor]: Okay, your class is way too op.

[1. General][Khnum]: Stfu and accept your loss.

[1. General][Tenoresax]: Can you guys keep your drama out of chat?

[1. General][Bastet]: General chat is for guild recruitment. Speaking of which, any raiders out there want to join our guild? We got the best geared people in our group. Perhaps you’ve heard of Theworld? He’s the GM. Pst for inv.

[Emperor] yells: Fuck you. I’ll do what I want.

[Guild][Goldenwind]: Oh god, that other woman is here.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Bastet?

[Guild][Goldenwind]: Yes.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Put her on ignore. She’s probably watching others fight, but I’ll drag her into Orgrimmar by pretending to be her friend again.

You ignored Bastet.

[Guild][Cinderella]: I’d avoid the gates of Org from now.

Smexpistols has gone offline.

Sixpistols is online.

[Guild][Sixpistols]: Finally! I no longer have to change my name. T-T

[Purplehaze] whispered: Is there a reason why they’re harassing you?

To [Purplehaze]: Dio decided to help me level up my druid. Spice and I discussed this a few minutes ago.

[Purplehaze] whispered: Oh. Well, sucks for you guys then. It’s all quiet here. I have World Defense on. Crossroads is under attack right now.

To [Purplehaze]: World Defense?

[Purplehaze] whispered: Type /join worlddefense.

Joined Channel: [4. WorldDefense]

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

[4. WorldDefense]: The Crossroads is under attack!

Left Channel: [4. WorldDefense]

[Guild][Goldenwind]: The Crossroads is under attack.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Good grief... AGAIN?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this chapter was going to be something completely different, but then I scrapped it because I thought this was better. Also, I feel like I've been focusing on the part 5 characters too much.
> 
> ... and then I made this chapter focus on a part 5 character.


	10. Baking Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukako wants to bake and sell cookies with Trish. However, she has to get ingredients from one of the oases in the Barrens. Keicho and Abbacchio have to escort and protect her. Trish talks about her crush to Aya while they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alcohol, pee drinking, drugs, stalking, harassment, and strong language. Oh, and a homophobe is mentioned as well as talking about being outed. So... homophobia?
> 
> I wanted Yukako and Abbacchio to interact somehow. Got the baking idea here (https://twitter.com/YandereKkiss/status/1327419332704559106).
> 
> Trying to remember who knows who is difficult.

Yukako/Lovedeluxe’s Screen

Guild Message of the Day: Focus on guild recruitment.

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Hello is anyone on?

[Guild][Spicegirl]: I’m up atm.

[Guild][Moodyblues]: I’m up also.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Good morning. Boyfriend is not up yet?

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Nope. Texted him, but I guess he stayed up late.

[Guild][Badcompany]: Hey, Love. I just realized we’ve never really spoken much. Want to try and get along? I haven’t really been social at all. I guess I’ve been so focused on leveling.

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Sure! I actually just got an RP idea.

[Guild][Badcompany]: Oh? I guess I’ll try this RP thing.

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Bakery at Rachet. Spice, I need you. We also need a bodyguard. Bad, you could protect us.

You have invited Badcompany to join your group.

Badcompany joins the party.

[Guild][Moodyblues]: You know, I could help too.

You have invited Moodyblues to join your group.

Moodyblues joins the party.

To [Spicegirl]: I have a special task for you to do. Want to join?

[Spicegirl] whispered: Sure. This bakery RP sounds fun

To [Spicegirl]: Good… :)

You have invited Spicegirl to join your group.

Spicegirl joins the party.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Actually, that sounds pretty interesting. I would like to join the baking RP.

You have invited Cinderella to join your group.

Cinderella joins the party.

[Guild][Pearljam]: May I join too? My character is a wandering chef. I could help with baking.

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Idk. Are you a girl? :/

[Guild][Pearljam]: Are you saying only women can cook? That’s pretty sexist. :/

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: No. We’re making GIRL scout cookies. Only the girls will be baking. Are you a girl or are you not?

[Guild][Pearljam]: No, but I could assist.

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Nope! Girls baking only. Plus, I do not feel like turning the party into a raid.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Good grief, we get it. Only the women are allowed to bake.

[Guild][Pearljam]: Aw… :(

[Guild][Aerosmith]: Hey pearl we’re doin a survival in the forest rp join us!

[Guild][Pearljam]: Of course I’ll join! Inv away. :)

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Remember, we’ll be in Ratchet selling our Girl Scout cookies. Spice and I will be making them. Cinderella, once we’re done baking, you can advertise them.

[Party][Moodyblues]: Omw, but couldn’t Spice conjure them up? She is a mage after all.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: She’s going to conjure the ingredients. I’m using my top-secret recipe that nobody knows. It requires a rare ingredient that can only be found in the Barrens. It CANNOT be conjured.

[Party][Spicegirl]: Curious, after this is all done, are you going to inv more people?

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Of course! Better conjure those ingredients right away!

[Party][Spicegirl]: Oh boy…

Spicegirl creates: [Conjured Bread]x20.

Spicegirl creates: [Conjured Bread]x20.

Spicegirl creates: [Conjured Bread]x20.

[Badcompany] says: I’m here.

Spicegirl creates: [Conjured Bread]x20.

Spicegirl lies down.

Spicegirl passes out from exhaustion.

Badcompany gasps at Spicegirl.

[Spicegirl] whispered: Hurry and get those ingredients.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Cind, we have an emergency! Spice has passed out from making ingredients!

[Party][Cinderella]: I’m almost there. But can’t you heal her?

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: I am slowly healing her, but I am more suited for combat than I am for healing.

[Moodyblues] says: Alright, guys I’m here let’s- *looks at Spice* OH NO!

Moodyblues kneels before Spicegirl.

Spicegirl is still unconscious.

[Moodyblues] says: What happened here? You there, orc!

Moodyblues points at Badcompany.

[Moodyblues] says: *looks at his voidwalker* Your little minion didn’t torture her, did it?

Badcompany glares at Moodyblues.

[Badcompany] says: She was conjuring some bread when I got here. I guess she might’ve made too much.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Boys! Stop fighting. Prepare yourselves for the short adventure we shall face together.

To [Badcompany]: I have a secret I have to tell you.

[Badcompany] whispers: Oh, what is it?

To [Badcompany]: I’m going to trick Moody into clearing Wailing Caverns. Don’t worry about the ingredients.

[Badcompany] whispered: …

[Badcompany] whispered: I’m down for this! >:)

[Badcompany] says: I am prepared to leave town for this rare ingredient. I am willing to put my life on the line.

Badcompany kneels before you.

[Moodyblues] says: Over some damn cookies?

[Badcompany] says: Quiet, you are speaking to Lady Lovedeluxe.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Yes. You WILL lay down your life should mine be threatened. Are we clear?

[Moodyblues] says: …

[Moodyblues] says: Yes, m’lady.

Moodyblues kneels before you.

[Cinderella] says: Alright, I’m here. My, my. What is going on here?

[Badcompany] says: We are sworn to protect Lady Lovedeluxe.

[Cinderella] says: I see… Now, time to heal Spice. Move! I need to work my magic.

[Spicegirl] says: Ahhh… flour in my nose! Oh, the pain!

[Cinderella] says: Go on. Tell me more if you can.

[Spicegirl] says: Worked to the bone. Let me rest. Can’t think. The flour in my nose.

Cinderella detects no wounds, but Spicegirl is severely fatigued. However, she does wipe the flour from her nose with a tissue. She then casts a spell to rejuvenate her energy.

Spicegirl awakens.

You hug Spicegirl.

[Spicegirl] says: W-what happened?

[Lovedeluxe] says: You conjured too many ingredients. In fact, way too many ingredients.

[Cinderella] says: My guess is that you made too much flour, and it got up your nose. Try and be careful next time, yes? For now, take a rest.

[Spicegirl] says: I will. Lady Love, will you be getting the ingredients now?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Yes, and do not worry. I have two strong capable bodyguards at my side. This journey may take a while, but Cind will take care of you. Farewell. We’re off!

You wave at Spicegirl.

Spicegirl waves at you.

Spicegirl cries.

Cinderella gently pats Spicegirl.

[Moodyblues] says: So, where are we going exactly?

[Lovedeluxe] says: The Barrens, as you know, is completely barren. Hardly anything grows here, according to Goldenwind. There are at least three possible locations where this plant might grow.

[Moodyblues] says: Ugh, that guy… why’d you bring him up?

[Badcompany] says: Ah, so that’s the Forgotten Pools, Lushwater Oasis, and the Stagnant Oasis. But what does this ingredient look like?

[Lovedeluxe] says: I’ll know it once I see it.

[Moodyblues] says: So… you don’t know what it looks like.

[Lovedeluxe] says: I do. It’s red. Like a berry!

[Moodyblues] says: Mhm… okay.

Lovedeluxe whistles a tune.

[Moodyblues] says: Hey, Lady Love, I think we ran past one of the (oasises?).

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((The plural form for oasis is oases.)) Oh? I didn’t even notice.

[Badcompany] whispered: Lmao I’m fucking dying. RPing isn’t so bad, I guess.

To [Badcompany]: Lol

[Moodyblues] says: Centaurs up ahead. Let me clear them out for you, m’lady.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Why thank you.

[Lovedeluxe] says: My! That was fast. Are you in need of healing? You seem alright to me.

[Moodyblues] says: I’m alright. I don’t feel a thing. Have you gotten the ingredients?

[Lovedeluxe] says: They’re in the cave.

You point over yonder.

[Moodyblues] says: ((Wait a sec. Did you drag me here to run you through WC?))

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((..............))

Badcompany looks at Moodyblues.

Lovedeluxe brings out her gun.

[Moodyblues] says: ((YOU CANT JUST TAKE OUT A GUN YOURE NOT EVEN A HUNTER WTF))

[Badcompany] says: ((She can and she just did. What you gonna do?))

[Moodyblues] says: ((Well, I could either leave or Love can say that the berries or whatever are here and not in WC.))

You cackle maniacally at Moodyblues.

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((Did you forget that I have connections? Koichi is best friends with Josuke who is related to Jotaro, the guild master. Not to mention, Jotaro respects Koichi. So even if he wasn’t friends with Josuke, he’ll listen to him. Plus, shouldn’t you be helping us level?))

[Badcompany] says: ((I’ve been having so much fun that I completely forgot about leveling. Yeah. Run us thru WC.))

[Moodyblues] says: ((Fine. You win. I hope you do realize Spicegirl isn’t here to get some XP.))

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((She’ll be fine. It’s just WC. Let’s just go.))

* * *

Trish Una/Spicegirl’s Screen

[Cinderella] says: Alright, princess. She’s gone for now. Come, let’s get you something to drink in the tavern.

[Spicegirl] says: Okay.

[Cinderella] says: Want me to get you a drink?

[Spicegirl] says: Sure, I guess.

[Cinderella] says: Here’s some wine. It’s pretty weak. And honestly, you really shouldn’t be drinking so heavily.

You feel tipsy.

[Cinderella] says: So…

[Spicegirl] says: So…

[Cinderella] says: You’re friends with Giorno who’s somehow related to the guildmaster, yes?

[Spicegirl] says: Oh, yes. What of Giorno?

[Cinderella] says: How is Giorno related to him?

[Spicegirl] says: Oh, I don’t know. I never really asked much about his family. I guess I probably should.

[Cinderella] says: Ah, are you and Giorno close?

[Spicegirl] says: Yeah.

[Cinderella] says: How close?

[Spicegirl] says: Just best friends.

[Cinderella] says: Just best friends? Truly? Honestly? Nothing more?

[Spicegirl] says: Well, I guess I kind of like him.

[Cinderella] says: Oh, now we’re getting somewhere. What’s he like?

[Spicegirl] says: I really like him a lot. He’s kind of strange but in a good way. One day his hair suddenly went blond! He said he didn’t even dye it. Although, he did arrive late to school the day that happened. He told me it was because his mom was freaking out.

[Cinderella] says: Wow, interesting. Is she those strict type of moms?

[Spicegirl] says: I'm not sure.

[Cinderella] says: Oh, that’s fine. I was curious. I’m just trying to get my mind off something.

[Spicegirl] says: Oh? About what?

[Cinderella] says: Well, Highpriestess and Bastet ended their friendship with me because of Dio. That’s Theworld if you didn’t know. He’s a former guildmate. Best to avoid talking about him.

[Spicegirl] says: Wow, over some guy?

[Cinderella] says: We weren’t fighting over a guy. But I did try to help them get together with Dio.

[Spicegirl] says: Wait, they’re both dating Dio?

[Cinderella] says: Yes.

[Spicegirl] says: Isn’t that cheating?

[Cinderella] says: No. It’s a polyamorous relationship.

[Spicegirl] says: ?

[Cinderella] says: When you’re in a relationship with more than one person.

[Spicegirl] says: Huh, I didn’t know that was a thing.

[Cinderella] says: Most people don’t. All of my clients are in monogamous relationships, as in just dating one person only.

[Spicegirl] says: Clients? What kind of job do you have?

[Cinderella] says: I’m an aesthetician. My salon is in Morioh, WA, but I’ve been around the world. I’ve had a couple of interesting stories. Hey, Spice, do you want to hear a story?

[Spicegirl] says: Oh hey! From where I live, it takes an hour to drive there. And sure. Tell me something bizarre.

[Cinderella] says: I met this young woman in the summer of this year. Yukako was her name. She wanted to see if she could find true love.

[Spicegirl] says: No way!

[Spicegirl] says: That’s

[Cinderella] says: ?

[Spicegirl] says: Lovedeluxe is her.

[Cinderella] says: What? Her? What a small world.

Cinderella laughs.

[Cinderella] says: Interesting. But there was more I wanted to talk about.

[Spicegirl] says: More? About what.

[Cinderella] says: I think Hierophantgreen might have a crush on Starplatinum.

[Spicegirl] says: Oh, what makes you think that?

[Cinderella] says: I’d continue, but Yukako and the others are about to approach us. Let’s get out of the tavern.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Almost there. Hold on. Sorry.

[Cinderella] whispered: If you want to get Giorno to fall in love with you, remember that my salon is called Cinderella.

[Cinderella] says: Lovedeluxe! Nice to see you all in one piece.

[Lovedeluxe] says: I got the ingredient.

[Lovedeluxe] whispered: It’s cocaine.

To [Lovedeluxe]: Wait, what?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Cind, since we’re about to open the bakery, how about we get ready to advertise right now? By the time people get here, the cookies should be done by now.

Echoes is online.

Party has been converted to raid.

Echoes has joined the raid.

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: KOICHI!

[Raid][Echoes]: Sorry, mom took me out shopping. Did you level up when I was gone?

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Yes. Now get over here to Ratchet. The fun is about to begin.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Okay, Cind, get naked.

[Cinderella] says: Excuse me? Did I read this right?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Get naked and start dancing on the mailbox.

[Cinderella] says: Moody, you’re not going to let her do this, right?

[Moodyblues] says: I’m sorry, but she has connections…

[Cinderella] says: CONNECTIONS? To who?

[Lovedeluxe] says: To Starplatinum.

[Moodyblues] says: And honestly, Cinderella, Hierophantgreen feels like you’ve been a little too nosey since Highpriestess and Bastet left.

[Cinderella] says: They were the only two women in the guild.

[Moodyblues] says: Okay, what about Foofighters?

[Cinderella] says: She’s hardly on. And whenever she is on, she’s focused on leveling her character, so we never really get to talk.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Come on. We got cookies to bake! START DANCING.

[Moodyblues] says: Just do it...

[Cinderella] says: Okay…

Cinderella burst into dance.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Spice, let’s get to baking.

[Spicegirl] says: I kind of got a little drunk.

[Lovedeluxe] says: …

[Cinderella] says: She needed a drink.

[Lovedeluxe] says: You could’ve given her water.

[Cinderella] says: Well, too late. I guess I can stop dancing and help bake.

[Lovedeluxe] says: No, keep dancing. Sex appeal sells.

[Cinderella] says: NO IT DOES NOT

[Lovedeluxe] says: WELL I’M THE BOSS HERE. DO AS I SAY AND DANCE.

[Badcompany] says: Not going to lie, Love, I’m a little bit scared of you right now.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Good.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Moody…

[Moodyblues] says: Oh god… yes?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Help me bake.

[Moodyblues] says: Okay…

Moodyblues helps Lovedeluxe bake cookies.

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Cind, I’m going to promote you to leader. Inv all you can.

Lovedeluxe promotes Cinderella to leader.

[Guild][Cinderella]: Selling cookies in Ratchet. Made by Lovedeluxe. (wsp for inv)

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: The ingredients were rare. You guys better accept this.

[Guild][Sixpistols]: Hey, I’m going to disband the group to join the RP.

Sixpistols joins the raid.

[Guild][Aerosmith]: Aw :(

[Guild][Sixpistols]: Join us.

Aerosmith joins the raid.

Purplehaze joins the raid.

Pearljam joins the raid.

Silverchariotreq joins the raid.

Magiciansbread joins the raid.

Lovedeluxe brings out a large bowl and puts the cream, butter, and the secret ingredient in there.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Okay, Moody, beat the eggs. *hands you a bowl*

Moodyblues beats the eggs.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Now for the blend it all in.

Lovedeluxe blends it all together and puts it in the oven.

[Echoes] says: Hey, I’m here now.

You are now sober.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Ah! Perfect timing. Koichi, don’t eat the cookies. Spice, I want you to conjure some cookies for him.

[Spicegirl] says: Alright.

You create: [Conjured Bread]x20.

[Badcompany] says: That’s bread.

[Lovedeluxe] says: *points gun at Bad* It’s a cookie.

[Badcompany] says: It's a cookie…

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: We need more people.

[Guild][Magiciansbread]: We need more people at Ratchet. Wsp Cinderella for inv.

Stickyfingers joins the raid.

Goldenwind joins the raid.

[Guild][Heavensdoor]: Whatever for?

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: Why don’t you find out? :)

Arrowxhouse joins the raid.

[Guild][Arrowxhouse]: Come on, Heaven. Let’s find out. :D

[Guild][Lovedeluxe]: I agree with Arrow. >:)

[Guild][Heavensdoor]: I don’t trust your smile, but I guess I have no choice.

Heavensdoor joins the raid.

To [Lovedeluxe]: Since the cookies have cocaine, can I give my cookies to whoever I like?

[Lovedeluxe] whispered: Okay.

To [Goldenwind]: Don’t eat the cookies. Trust me. I’ll give you some of mine.

[Goldenwind] whispered: Okay.

To [Cinderella]: Hey, I’m thinking about that polyamorous thing. I think I also like someone else.

[Cinderella] whispered: Oh? Well, some people do not approve of being in a polyamorous relationship.

To [Cinderella]: Idk if both like me the same way.

[Cinderella] whispered: I can’t help rn. Getting wsps like crazy.

Starplatinum joins the raid.

Hierophantgreen joins the raid.

Foofighters joins the raid.

Weatherreport joins the raid.

Surface joins the raid.

To [Purplehaze]: I’m giving you some of my cookies that I made for you and Giorno.

Thehand joins the raid.

[Raid][Badcompany]: Hello, brother.

[Raid][Thehand]: BROOOOO! Sorry 4 not joining early. Kinda was questing.

[Raid][Magiciansbread]: Porting ppl to org.

Crzydiamond joins the raid.

[Purplehaze] whispered: How about some for Narancia? He’s your friend too.

To [Aerosmith]: Giving you some of my cookies that I made. DO NOT EAT LOVE’S COOKIES.

[Aerosmith] whispered: k

[Raid][Cinderella]: Um, somehow Beachboy and his friends know of our baking RP.

[Raid][Magiciansbread]: Alright, who told them?

[Raid][Silverchariotreq]: I did…

[Raid][Starplatinum]: You better explain fast.

[Raid][Magiciansbread]: Babe, wtf? Why?

[Raid][Silverchariotreq]: I only told Beachboy and Beachboy only!

[Raid][Cinderella]: And he’ll tell Grate who’ll tell Metal.

[Raid][Hierophantgreen]: Who’ll also tell White, Baby, Sor, Gel, Little, and Mirror.

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Don’t forget, Mirror might also tell Hanged who’ll tell Emperor.

[Raid][Cinderella]: And might also tell Bas and High.

[Raid][Starplatinum]: If they tell Dio, I’m not getting on for a week. Tired of his shit. Getting angry wsp from former guildmates.

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: What kind of messages do they leave?

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Just a lot of whining and messages about old raid wipes. It’s not just about Naxx.

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: Honestly, what was with Naxx? Who’s idea was it?

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Foofighters. She didn’t have TBC the week before Josuke joined.

[Raid][Hierophantgreen]: Didn’t Madeinheaven give her the expansion the day after?

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Yeah, but after she suggested that, the others who didn’t have TBC wanted to do it.

[Raid][Cinderella]: Do I inv them or not? White and Baby are really irritating me atm. I’m this close to sending screenshots on White’s interaction with his students on here.

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: Imma just stay quiet...

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Inv them then. If they cause drama, then kick.

Whitealbum joins the raid.

Babyface joins the raid.

Beachboy joins the raid.

Sorbet joins the raid.

Gelato joins the raid.

Gratefuldead joins the raid.

Metallica joins the raid.

Littlefeet joins the raid.

Mirrorman joins the raid.

[Raid][Beachboy]: Hey, Star, I’m sorry for leaving your guild. Are we still friends?

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Yeah.

[Starplatinum] says: Ugh. Let’s just get this over with.

[Heavensdoor] says: Agreed. I’ve RP’d with White. Kept correcting my grammar. Look, it’s the internet. Some of this shit doesn’t matter.

[Raid][Metallica]: Yeah, I’m going to have to apologize too. Your more raid focused and I’m more of a PvP type of person.

[Raid][Heavensdoor]: You’re*

[Raid][Whitealbum]: You’re*

[Raid][Metallica]: Really?

[Raid][Whitealbum]: Oh, it’s you. Hi.

[Crzydiamond] says: You talked about him correcting grammar, yet you corrected this dude’s grammar?

Heavensdoor sighs at Crzydiamond.

[Heavensdoor] says: It matters sometimes.

[Crzydiamond] says: whateves >.>

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Alright, are we all here? Looking at map rn. Don’t see anyone elsewhere, but the cookies are done. Spice, give them the cookies we made. DO NOT EAT THEM YET.

[Raid][Cinderella]: I’m giving you lead back.

Cinderella promotes Lovedeluxe to leader.

[Pearljam] says: I’ll be the number 1 judge of these cookies.

To [Lovedeluxe]: I gave Narancia, Fugo, and Giorno my own cookies.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Okay, there are at least 4 people

[Sixpistols] says: 4?

[Lovedeluxe] says: No, it’s actually 6. No wait, 7 now. Badcompany gets the special cookies.

[Sixpistols] says: I didn’t get any, but it’s good that it's no longer 4.

[Moodyblues] says: Don’t I get special cookies? I helped mix the ingredients.

[Pearljam] says: I thought you said only girls were allowed in your kitchen?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Spice was drunk. And fine, Moody. I’ll give you the special cookies.

Goldenwind gasps at you.

[Goldenwind] says: Drinking under the age?

[Spicegirl] says: ((Hey, my character is 18.))

[Purplehaze] says: ((The drinking age is 21.))

[Aerosmith] says: ((i thought ppl during these ages got drunk cause the water is dirty))

[Spicegirl] says: ((Or, you know, it’s just a fantasy game. I’ll do whatever I want.))

[Babyface] says: No drink to go with these cookies?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Moody, pour some tea for our customers.

Moodyblues pour some tea for everyone.

[Stickyfingers] says: I’ll just have some water, thanks.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Same. Koichi, I have some water that we can share.

[Moodyblues] whispered: Don’t drink the tea. It’s piss.

To [Moodyblues]: I… omg. Ew.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Alright. Eat the cookies.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Okay, are you all done? How does everyone feel?

[Sixpistols] says: Fine. These are some fine ass cookies. Why? Oh, and the tea was great.

Lovedeluxes cackles maniacally at the situation.

Moodyblues cackles maniacally at the situation.

[Moodyblues] says: Wait, why are you laughing?

[Lovedeluxe] yells: THATS BECAUSE I GAVE EVERYONE COCAINE COOKIES >:)

[Moodyblues] says: Oh, so that’s why you allowed me to piss in the tea.

[Badcompany] says: dude fuck you!

[Whitealbum] yells: WHAT WTF

[Stickyfingers] yells: I HAD COCAINE IN MY COOKIES?

[Babyface] yells: I’M ON CRACK COCAINE!

[Babyface] says: The piss was great, btw.

Babyface winks at Moodyblues.

Stickyfingers glares at Babyface.

Whitealbum glares at Babyface.

[Goldenwind] says: I drank… piss?

Aerosmith cries.

[Purplehaze] says: …

[Cinderella] says: Moody, you gave me piss?

[Moodyblues] says: No. I gave you normal tea. Everyone else who didn’t get water got piss instead.

[Echoes] said: I- this is insane!

Bastet pokes Goldenwind. Hey!

[Bastet] says: Funs over everyone.

[Beachboy] says: Sorry, Gold, I had to tell her.

[Littlefeet] says: wtf dude

Lovedeluxe has removed Beachboy from the raid.

[Gratefuldead] says: I have mixed feelings about this.

Lovedeluxe has removed Gratefuldead from the raid.

Lovedeluxe has removed Metallica from the raid.

Lovedeluxe has removed Sorbet from the raid.

Lovedeluxe has removed Gelato from the raid.

Lovedeluxe has removed Mirrorman from the raid.

[Bastet] says: Giorno, join our guild.

[Spicegirl] says: Leave him alone!

[Bastet] says: Away with you, girl.

Bastet slaps you across the face. Ouch!

[Spicegirl] says: You bitch!

[Purplehaze] says: Dumb cunt.

Purplehaze thinks Bastet is the son of a motherless ogre.

You spit on Bastet.

[Purplehaze] says: Choke on dick.

[Starplatinum] says: Enough. Block her.

[Raid][Goldenwind]: Yes, block her.

[Raid][Heavensdoor]: Well, this was fun while it lasted…

Heavensdoor has left the raid.

Heavensdoor has gone offline.

[Raid][Whitealbum]: I never really liked him, to be honest.

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Sorry, Mr. Ghiaccio.

[Raid][Magiciansbread]: I never liked you or your friends.

[Raid][Magiciansbread]: To be honest.

Lovedeluxe has removed Whitealbum from the raid.

Lovedeluxe has removed Babyface from the raid.

[Raid][Littlefeet]: I didn’t fukin kno Pesci would do that shit. I’ll leave if that makes anyone feel better.

Littlefeet has left the raid.

Cinderella sighs.

[Raid][Cinderella]: She blocked me after I distracted her last time.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Hey, Trish, we know everything about Giorno. That’s how I know your name. PLZ do not freak out. I tried to tell Giorno, but he blocked me.

To [Littlefeet]: Explain. Fast.

[Littlefeet] whispered: OKAY DO NOT MAKE A BIG DEAL OF THIS

To [Littlefeet]: This is a big fucking deal. You guys are literally stalking a 15 year old.

[Littlefeet] whispered: WAIT

To [Littlefeet]: Waiting.

[Littlefeet] whispered: Tell him to block Cream. He’s going to try and recruit him next.

To [Goldenwind]: Block Cream.

[Goldenwind] whispered: Let me guess. He’s with Dio?

To [Goldenwind]: Yes.

To [Littlefeet]: Okay, who’s stalking Giorno?

[Littlefeet] whispered: Idk. Too many motherfuckers to count. Honestly, I havent been happy about some of the shit babyface is pulling BUT DO NOT REPORT HIM TO THE COPS THEYLL THINK ITS ME IM FUCKING SHAKING RN BECAUSE WTF

To [Littlefeet]: Isn’t Whitealbum dating Babyface? He’s also Josuke’s teacher.

[Littlefeet] whispered: yea. I say that Im shaking but Ghiaccio is probably shitting himself rn. He hasnt' been happy at all either. Kinda keeps yelling at us. Mirror tells me to ignore this all but shit's fuckd

To [Littlefeet]: Who do I tell? Should he move in with me for the moment? Omfg. Do they know where I live?

[Littlefeet] whispered: Only information about Giorno. We know you, Mista, and Narancia are friends with him. He has a crush on Fugo. Honestly, Baby thought Giorno had a crush on you, but now he thinks it’s him. BUT THAT DOESNT MATTER

[Littlefeet] whispered: His mom is homophobic. He could literally use this information to kick him out the house. Fucking tell his family members who care about him, I guess? I’m going to log.

To [Littlefeet]: That means telling Star and Crzy.

This player is not currently online.

[Raid][Echoes]: I’m really losing respect for Ghiaccio and his friends. Can we get him fired?

[Raid][Starplatinum]: Over a game? No.

To [Starplatinum]: Littlefeet told me that Babyface is stalking Giorno. Whitealbum does not approve of this, but if you think he should get fired, then go ahead. Plz do something. I think Giorno might get outed and kicked out of his home.

[Starplatinum] whispered: Don’t worry, I got this.

[Guild][Starplatinum]: Hey, something came up. I’m going to have to log.

Starplatinum has gone offline.

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Going to disbanded the raid. Going to eat lunch.

Lovedeluxe raid has been disbanded.

Lovedeluxe has gone offline.

[Spicegirl] says: Hey, I’m going to eat lunch too. Giorno, Fugo, can you guys please keep your phones close to you? Just in case.

Purplehaze hugs you.

[Purplehaze] says: What a bunch of dicks, huh?

Goldenwind hugs you.

Aerosmith hugs you.

Sixpistols hugs you.

Echoes hugs you.

Thehand hugs you.

Crzydiamond hugs you.

[Badcompany] says: Wild and insane.

[Sixpistols] says: Yeah, gonna eat. Come on, Nara. Let’s go to McDonald’s.

[Aerosmith] says: Yay! :D

Sixpistols has gone offline.

Aerosmith has gone offline.

[Thehand] says: I want mcdonalds… D:

[Crzydiamond] says: Same.

[Badcompany] says: Fine. I’ll drive.

Thehand has gone offline.

Badcompany has gone offline.

Crzydiamond has gone offline.

[Bastet] says: I’m still here, y’know.

[Echoes] says: Begone!


	11. Rich Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koichi struggles to come up with a good background story for his character. Yukako decides to be a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't post a chapter in December because I didn't feel like writing. I feel pressured to post a chapter every month, and I have to remind myself that there's no story to this. Like, bro, this is all for fun. I need to remember that. Another thing I want to talk about is how some of the characters act. Some minor characters are just there, and some are interesting. I try my best to write them as accurately as I can. Ah! One more thing! I hate love triangles. I like Fugo/Trish/Giorno. It's going to happen, but how do I write this? I know polyamory seems strange in 2007, but I know stuff like that existed. By the way, I'm polyamorous myself, but I've only had one partner at a time.  
> -Actually, I'm not really sure why I cared so much about the characters being in character. I tried to make them normal without changing too much of their personality.
> 
> Anyway, I watched this video way too many times. This is where I got the idea. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSYgnRpYi-E

Yukako/Lovedeluxe’s Screen

[Party][Cinderella]: Well, I got to go. The raid is about to start. Hopefully, you all got your quests done correct?

[Guild][Silverchariot]: Cind, Sticky, Moody, hurry up or we’re leaving you.

[Party][Goldenwind]: We’re all done. I think someone would’ve spoken up if they hadn't.

[Party][Cinderella]: Well, I’m off. Good luck!

Cinderella has left the party.

[Party][Echoes]: Okay, what now?

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Should we start an RP?

[Party][Echoes]: Actually, Idk. I’ve been thinking about my character’s backstory. I honestly cannot think of anything.

[Party][Goldenwind]: Correct me if I’m wrong, but our background stories don’t have to surround our class or Quel’Thalas, right?

[Party][Echoes]: Oh! You’re right.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: I just got an idea.

[Party][Echoes]: Oh? What is it?

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: Okay, since we’re in STV, let’s just be pirates!

[Party][Spicegirl]: My friends might be interested.

[Party][Goldenwind]: I don’t think Fugo would be interested in being a pirate.

[Party][Spicegirl]: Fugo may not be interested, but Narancia probably is. They’re close friends. He might join if he does.

[Party][Lovedeluxe]: k. I’m going to invite Okuyasu, his bf, and his bro.

You have invited Aerosmith to your group.

Aerosmith joins the party.

Party converted to raid.

You have invited Thehand to your group.

Thehand joins the raid.

You have invited Purplehaze to your group.

Purplehaze joins the raid.

You have invited Crzydiamond to your group.

Crzydiamond joins the raid.

You have invited Sixpistols to your group.

Sixpistols joins the raid.

You have invited Badcompany to your group.

Badcompany joins the raid.

[Raid][Aerosmith]: i heard were going 2 b pirates

[Raid][Badcompany]: Wait, this is some RP stuff?

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: Didn’t you become Yukako’s bodyguard the day before yesterday?

[Raid][Thehand]: learn 2 relax bro

[Raid][Badcompany]: I’m almost level 40. If only Moody stayed with us for maybe 5 hours, then I’d get my first mount.

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: Hehehe! I’m the first to get a mount. Shit was hard bro. Expensive as hell. Sticky gave me some money.

[Raid][Echoes]: Wow, Sticky sure is a helpful guy.

[Raid][Goldenwind]: He really cares about this guild so much.

[Raid][Aerosmith]: I can’t wait to start raids with him.

[Raid][Sixpistols]: That guy is just tossin money around. Where is he getting it?

[Raid][Purplehaze]: You sure you want to do raids? You’ll have to get out of the fire. :/ Also, he probably just sold crafting mats for dirt cheap in the AH. That’s how he gets the g.

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Enough! I’ll pick the roles for everyone. I’m the captain of the ship. Koichi is 2nd in command. Spice is the navigator. Bad is obviously going to be my bodyguard. Hmm…

[Raid][Goldenwind]: I guess the rest of us will be crew mates.

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Yeah, I guess.

[Raid][Aerosmith]: w8 i wanna b the chef

[Raid][Purplehaze]: Why? Also, please stop talking like you’re on MySpace.

[Raid][Aerosmith]: Because of Pearljam.

[Raid][Purplehaze]: …

[Raid][Sixpistols]: He made us eat spiders…

[Raid][Aerosmith]: and Marshmallows! :D

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Enough! Alright, me hearties. Get yer asses to Booty Bay.

[Raid][Thehand]: Aye aye, captain!

[Raid][Badcompany]: ((I’ll do this, but I’m not talking like a pirate. Just… no. No. Please, omfg, no!))

[Raid][Crzydiamomd]: ((Someone hates fun. Also, boat to Booty Bay arrived. On my way.))

Aerosmith waves at you.

Sixpistols salutes you.

[Purplehaze] says: Ahoy, mateys!

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((Omg, I didn’t expect any pirate talk from you. O.o))

[Purplehaze] says: ((Just because I tutor Narancia doesn’t mean I hate fun. He’s also my best friend.))

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((Oh, I’m sorry.))

[Badcompany] says: Lady Lovedeluxe, it’s so great to see you again, or should I call you Captain Lovedeluxe?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Captain. Are we all clear?

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((Giorno, how are you? Last time we did an RP, it got wild when that one lady showed up.))

[Goldenwind] says: ((I’m alright. Honestly, it feels like I’m being watched sometimes, but nothing has happened so far.))

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((Okay, enough OOC talk. I’m about to start.)) Ahoy, me hearties. Unfortunately, our ship has sunk while Spice was drunk on the wheel.

[Spicegirl] whispered: ((Rly? :/))

[Spicegirl] says: How dare you! I wasn’t behind the wheel!

To [Spicegirl]: ((Lmao, deal with it XD))

[Lovedeluxe] says: Weren’t ye the one who was getting drunk with Cinderella that one time?

[Spicegirl] says: And? That doesn’t mean I was behind the wheel of the ship!

[Spicegirl] says: It was…

Spicegirl points at Thehand.

[Thehand] says: W-what me do? ((like 4 real))

Badcompany sighs at Thehand.

[Badcompany] says: I knew my younger brother would be incompetent to sail a boat, so I let my succubus sail the ship. Unfortunately, while I was protecting the captain, I had to summon her, thus making the ship sail into a rock. Forgive me. ((Bro, you either go with it or not.))

[Thehand] says: Isn’t Spice the navigator? Why me? Me just simply orc.

Badcompany slaps Thehand across the face. Ouch!

Thehand cries.

[Badcompany] says: You useless peon! You… you actually have a point. Spice, what were you doing at the time? You’re the navigator.

[Spicegirl] says: Uh…

Crzydiamond looks at Spicegirl.

Aerosmith looks at Spicegirl.

Sixpistols looks at Spicegirl.

[Sixpistols] says: You sure you weren’t flirting with Golden? Or the other way around.

[Goldenwind] says: I wasn’t flirting with her.

[Crzydiamond] says: You sure? I mean, you talk about her a lot. ((You actually do. You two should so go out.))

[Thehand] says: ((Are you sure? I don’t really see it. I can see Spice with Purple.))

[Sixpistols] says: ((Actually, Fugo here accidentally touched Trish’s boobs before. Lmao, it was funny as fuck.))

[Purplehaze] says: No it fucking wasn’t funny. It was an accident. Shit like that isn’t funny, Mista.

[Sixpistols] says: ((Dude, calm down.))

[Spicegirl] says: ((Guys, relax. I know it was an accident. It’s alright.))

To [Spicegirl]: ((Omg, I’m so sorry. I should’ve said we sold our ship for an even better one, but it was a scam.))

[Spicegirl] whispered: ((It’s fine. I think I’m just going to be direct with them. I actually do have a crush on Fugo and Giorno.))

[Spicegirl] whispered: ((Wait, I have an idea.))

[Spicegirl] says: I was with Purple and Golden. Not going to lie, I’m interested in both of them.

[Aerosmith] says: ((Wait, is this in character or not?))

[Purplehaze] says: …

[Lovedeluxe] yells: Enough!

[Lovedeluxe] says: Aero, we need dinner and the rum is gone! Hunt for food! Spice and Echoes will stay with me. We have to discuss some things.

[Badcompany] says: What about me, my captain?

[Lovedeluxe] says: Oh yeah, I forgot.

[Sixpistols] says: WAIT!

You look at Sixpistols.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Is something wrong?

[Sixpistols] says: You’re damn right something is wrong! 4.

[Lovedeluxe] says: 4?

[Sixpistols] says: Yes, 4. Everything goes wrong whenever the number 4 is involved. Badcompany HAS to come with us or one of you might die!

[Spicegirl] whispered: Wouldn’t Echoes’ pet make it 4? Having Bad here would make it 5 or 6 because of his minion?

To [Spicegirl]: True, but I guess someone should watch them.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Oh, I see.

[Badcompany] says: My captain, you are in the hands of capable fighters. We will be back shortly.

\---

Giorno/Goldenwind’s Screen

[Badcompany] says: Alright, maggots, we’re here to hunt some food, so let’s go get some food!

[Aerosmith] says: Monkey brain stew for dinner!

[Crzydiamond] says: No. Just no.

[Goldenwind] says: You Trolls may be used to eating exotic ingredients, but we elves have a very picky diet.

[Thehand] says: Orcs have picky diets too! How about stealing their bananas?

[Badcompany] says: For once, my brother has a point, but monkey brains might help feed Echoes’ pet.

[Aerosmith] says: Alright, I’ll try to find something appropriate for blood elves and orcs.

[Purplehaze] whispered: Can I talk to you for a minute?

To [Purplehaze]: Sure.

[Sixpistols] says: Hey, Aero, since we’re both hunters, how about we see who gets the most kills?

[Purplehaze] whispered: It’s about Trish. Do you actually like her?

[Crzydiamond] says: The rest of us might not be hunters, but let’s join this competition!

To [Purplehaze]: … yeah.

[Thehand] says: I want to bash skulls!

[Badcompany] says: Relax, brother, these aren’t Alliance enemies that we’re dealing with. Wait… brother, I wish to speak with you.

[Purplehaze] whispered: You know she’s not the only one who likes you.

[Crzydiamond] says: Don’t worry, babe, I'll try to pick up the paste. Count me and Thehand’s kills together!

To [Purplehaze]: Hey, can we talk about this at school? I don’t want my mother coming into my room and reading everything.

[Thehand] says: Actually, my bro and I are going to count our kills together. You can team up with Golden and Purple.

[Purplehaze] whispered: I understand. Sorry. Let’s focus on the RP.

[Crzydiamond] says: So, Giorno and Purple. I guess we’re looking for food together.

[Purplehaze] says: Oh, I guess we are. ((To be honest, I wasn’t really paying attention. Something about food? Um, let’s just say we found some rice?))

[Crzydiamond] says: ((Lmao, really? Is it cuz STV is basically Vietnam?))

[Purplehaze] says: ((Huh? What are you talking about.))

[Crzydiamond] says: ((k so you know how in pvp Servers everyone gets ganked or some shit? Yeah, welcome to nam! Also compare the map. The southern part of Vietnam looks like it.))

[Purplehaze] says: ((Oh, holy shit.))

[Raid][Purplehaze]: ((Hey, guys, look at your map and then look at southern Vietnam. Crzy told me about it.))

[Raid][Badcompany]: ((Oh, that's interesting. I'm kind of liking this place even more now.))

[Raid][Aerosmith]: ((guys idk where vietnam is))

[Raid][Purplehaze]: ((I’ll show you after school.))

[Goldenwind] says: We should probably focus on gathering food. The others probably have enough food. I'll steal some of the jungle trolls’ food. Purple, Crzy, what about you?

[Purplehaze] says: I’m not much of a gatherer, but… I guess I could kill some tigers for their meat?

[Crzydiamond] says: Tiger meat? Ew, I think I'll try to find some bananas.

Crzydiamond climbs up a tree and finds a bunch of bananas.

Crzydiamond then realizes that he's all alone.

[Crzydiamond] yells: Guys?

\---

Yukako/Lovedeluxe’s Screen

To [Badcompany]: Alright, I think it’s time for everyone to come back.

[Badcompany] yells: Alright, maggots, we’re heading back.

[Crzydiamond] yells: I’ve been carrying these bananas all by myself! Why?

[Aerosmith] yells: I found a dirty marshmallow on the floor. Sweet!

[Thehand] yells: I want a marshmallow.

[Susannathewicked] yells: Quiet! Some of us are trying to hunt!

[Raid][Thehand]: ((yeesh, we sure got some friendly people in our area…))

[Raid][Badcompany]: Ignore the rando, my brother. We must make haste!

[Raid][Thehand]: You're right! Captain Love, we’ve got better than just food!

[Spicegirl] says: I thought we only needed food.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Well, since we did just buy one of the fanciest ships, whatever they have should help.

[Echoes] says: Maybe I should've sent my dog to tell them about our money shortage.

[Lovedeluxe] says: It was money well spent.

[Thelock] says: Don’t worry, young ones. I'm sure your captain will think of something. Hahaha!

[Spicegirl] says: What a shady guy…

[Echoes] says: What are we going to do? That was your money after all.

[Lovedeluxe] says: Relax, I have this under control. Thehand and Bad are getting us more than just food.

[Echoes] says: But you actually gave him a lot of gold for no reason!

[Lovedeluxe] says: ((Sticky taught me some things about how to get money. Don't worry about it.))

[Badcompany] says: Captain Love, my brother and I have brought you supplies, but who is this guy?

Badcompany points at Thelock.

[Thelock] says: I’m just a merchant. Nothing to worry about.

Goldenwind checks Thelock’s pockets and finds soul gems.

[Thelock] says: Hey! Away with you, scoundrel! That’s for summoning my minions should I get into a fight.

[Goldenwind] says: There’s something shady about you.

Echoes’ pet barks in agreement.

[Thelock] says: Says the one looking through my pockets! Anyway, your captain here already made a deal with me.

[Crzydiamond] says: ((Before you go))

[Thelock] says: ?

[Crzydiamond] says: ((You’re currently guildless. Would you like to join ours? My nephew runs it. They’re currently doing a raid, but one of us could invite you.))

[Thelock] says: ((Sure, last guild I was in was brand new, but something happened with some guildmates.))

Thelock has joined the guild.

[Crzydiamond] says: ((Was it Passione?))

[Thelock] says: ((Yeah, actually. They were talking about something about a kid I don’t care about. Someone threatened to leave the guild, but that person never left. Seemed pretty tense.))

[Goldenwind] says: ((Wait, can you tell us anything else?))

[Thelock] says: ((Well, recently someone died. I think it was someone named Towerofgray.))

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: ((Shhhhh…. Gotta ask my nephew a question))

[Guild][Crzydiamond]: Hey, Jotaro, how old is that Towerofgray guy?

<DND>[Guild][Starplatinum]: I think a few years older than your dad. Surprised he’s still alive. His heart should’ve stopped beating by now.

<DND>[Guild][Magiciansbread]: If that guy is dead, good riddance. That man gets toxic in PvP. Theworld, Metallica, and him were the former guildmates who were always at the top of the charts in battlegrounds.

[Thelock] says: So, can this merchant leave now? Or am I still being interrogated?

[Crzydiamond] says: ((Sorry for asking so many questions, but is there anything that they’re doing?))

[Thelock] says: ((Someone’s nosy. Well, they’re planning a funeral next week. It’s taking place in Winterspring.))

[Echoes] says: ((No way! An RP PvP server did the exact same thing! Wtf are they doing?))

[Thelock] says: ((That’s what I said! Thank goodness this isn’t a PvP server, or there would have been drama. But still, it doesn’t seem like they’re sincere about their friend dying. Got kicked when I spoke out about how distasteful it was.))

[Spicegirl] whispered: I’m going to that funeral. I’m leveling up.

Spicegirl left the party.

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: ((Wait, why did she leave?))

To [Spicegirl]: Why?

[Spicegirl] whispered: Littlefeet.

To [Spicegirl]: What?

[Spicegirl] whispered: He’s been on and off. It’s like he’s uncomfortable there.

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: ((Idk what’s going through her mind, but let’s just say she passed out drunk.))

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: ((Lmao… we can’t rp in peace. I’m so fucking tired.))

[Raid][Thehand]: ((Since the RP got ruined again, I think it’s time to ask my question. Who took Dahand? It can’t be my bro because I checked his account. So it’s either Josuke, Yukako, Koichi, or Giorno.))

[Raid][Goldenwind]: …

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: Omfg

[Raid][Echoes]: ((Wtf are you talking about?))

[Raid][Lovedeluxe]: Let’s… RP another time. Anyone?

[Thelock] says: Can I please leave? You guys are just standing there.

[Badcompany] says: Just go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I hate asking people if there are any errors. I did let my boyfriend read this, and he said it was fine. I always checked it multiple times, but dyslexia sucks. I say spelling and grammar get thrown out the window, but it does matter sometimes. I think I might take a two-month break from this. Everything has been so stressful for me.


	12. Talk to Dahand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuyasu wants to know who took Dahand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ignore this A/N. Anyway, this chapter was based on 1 of my memories I had when I played WoW. My former friends and I were in Silvermoon City, then one of them talked to this random Blood Elf lady. Then she told us that she was 4, and we were confused. This also reminds me of this one time I was involved with some guild drama. Okay, so in the server Mok'Nathal, there was this guild called "Midnight Ashes". I'm not sure if they're still around, but 1 or 2 of their guildmates bullied 1 of my friends for being an orphan. I ended up defending her, but I got called so many homophobic slurs. Eventually, this brought the guild leader's attention. I can't remember what happened after. I'm not sure if my friend received an apology, but I never received 1.

Okuyasu/Thehand’s Screen

[Purplehaze] says: ((Well, Idk what this is about, and I don't care. Come on, guys, let’s catch up to Trish.))

Purplehaze has left the raid.

Sixpistols has left the raid.

[Lovedeluxe] says: okay, cool. We just can't rp when drama happens every 5 minutes. I'll just disband the raid and log. Love you Koichi!

[Aerosmith] says: oh :(

The raid has been disbanded.

Lovedeluxe has gone offline.

[Echoes] says: Love you too…

Dahand is online.

[Thehand] says: wait guys don't leave yet

[Badcompany] says: Ugh…

[Aerosmith] says: w8 me?

[Thehand] says: u weren't there when we all agreed to play but feel free to stay

[Aerosmith] says: cool! I never rlly hang with u guys

[Goldenwind] says: I invited you to the Skype group chat, but you never really found out who’s who.

[Thehand] says: well I'm Okuyasu.

[Crzydiamond] says: I’m Josuke.

[Echoes] says: I’m Koichi. Lovedeluxe is Yukako.

[Badcompany] says: And I’m Keicho, Okuyasu’s older brother.

[Aerosmith] says: im narancia :) fugo (that's Purplehaze) he's like a bro to me. Oh and I'm a yr older then him

[Thehand] says: than*

[Crzydiamond] says: babe, that's rude!

[Aerosmith] says: oh no it's fine. Fugo says I need to focus on doing my English homework. Wow, okuyasu, your rlly smart

[Thehand] says: you’re* wow, nobody has really said that to me before. Thank you very much!

[Goldenwind] says: Wait, what about your math? You need to improve on that, too.

[Aerosmith] says: I've improved… a little.

[Goldenwind] says: Don’t worry, Trish, Fugo, and I will always help you whenever you need us.

[Crzydiamond] says: 3 tutors?

[Aerosmith] says: ya! Giorno im surprised u n Trish aren't in college like fugo.

[Thehand] says: wait he's already in college

[Aerosmith] says: ya he's smart. Kinda long story on how we met but I'm so happy we're friends

[Thehand] says: wow…

Thehand cries.

[Badcompany] says: Dear brother, can you get to the point of this?

[Thehand] says: the point?

[Echoes] says: Who took Dahand…

[Crzydiamond] says: Jw, why do you care so much about this?

[Thehand] says: because…

Badcompany sighs at you.

[Thehand] says: 1 it sounds cooler. 2 it's because you’re name is Crzydiamond.

[Aerosmith] says: your*

[Thehand] says: Nice! You know, you're pretty smart yourself.

Aerosmith hugs you.

You hug Aerosmith.

[Goldenwind] says: That’s nice, but Nara, we have to solve who took Dahand. Honestly, I think it's just some random stranger.

[Crzydiamond] says: Yeah, makes sense.

[Aerosmith] says: ok but y didn't this random stranger take Thehand instead? It was one of you guys. I don't think it's Giorno. He's a good friend.

[Echoes] says: I’ve actually met him before. He and Josuke are alike. I believe this. Giorno and Josuke are out of the question.

[Aerosmith] says: so it's u?

[Echoes] says: Huh?

[Badcompany] says: My brother has looked at my account. I did not take Thehand. According to Narancia, Giorno is not. Since you said Josuke is like Giorno, then you're implying that it's not Josuke. So that means it's either you or Yukako.

[Thehand] says: Wait… brother, everyone. You're wrong here.

[Badcompany] says: How so?

[Thehand] says: Josuke and I weren't dating. It was when Giorno made his alt.

[Crzydiamond] says: okay? And?

[Aerosmith] says: I wasn't aware u guys were dating.

[Thehand] says: Josuke, I think you did it. And to Narancia, Moody was helping us level. You've never seen us flirt or kiss so.

[Aerosmith] says: oh

[Crzydiamond] says: this is kind of starting to piss me off. Why would you think I did it?

[Thehand] says: for you to get me to date you.

[Crzydiamond] says: that really does not make sense.

[Thehand] says: wait it doesn't? Hold up, give me a sec.

[Badcompany] says: Josuke, if this is to date my brother, then I want you to break up and never see each other.

[Crzydiamond] says: WTF I DIDNT FUCKING DO IT

[Echoes] says: Josuke… everyone.

[Aerosmith] says: whoa every1 calm down

[Aerosmith] says: okuyasu did he ever mention anything about dahand

[Thehand] says: no. No he didn't. But then that means either Koichi or Yukako. Honestly, I don't think it's either of them.

[Goldenwind] says: Okay, so it's just a random stranger. No offense, but I think you need to let this go.

[Badcompany] says: This is so very trivial.

[Thehand] says: I guess you guys are right

[Aerosmith] says: Yukako got offline maybe she's dahand

[Thehand] says: hmm well dahand did get online when she logged off…

[Badcompany] says: You added that person as a friend?

[Thehand] says: yeah!

[Echoes] says: she went shopping!

[Thehand] says: How do you know?

[Echoes] says: She texted me.

[Thehand] says: oh

[Badcompany] says: Are we done here?

[Thehand] says: no

[Badcompany] says: No? What do you mean no?

[Thehand] says: we’re going to silvermoon city

[Badcompany] says: WHY?

[Thehand] says: I’m going to convince them to delete.

Badcompany sighs at you.

[Echoes] says: This is a bad idea.

[Crzydiamond] says: I’m with Koichi with this one. Babe, if you start harassing this person, it’s over.

[Badcompany] says: I’ll tell dad.

[Thehand] says: Relax im just gonna talk to them

[Crzydiamond] says: Invite us to a party? Yukako kind of abandon ship. Lmao… because we were pirates.

You invited Crzydiamond to the group.

Crzydiamond has joined the party.

You invited Echoes to the group.

Echoes has joined the party.

You invited Badcompany to the group.

Badcompany has joined the party.

You have invited Goldenwind to the group.

Goldenwind has joined the party.

You invited Aerosmith to the group.

Party has been converted to raid.

Aerosmith has joined the raid.

[Thehand] says: alright to silvermoon city everyone!

[Fisherman] says: Wait, you 6.

[Aerosmith] says: ???

[Fisherman] says: Take the zep to UC. Trust me. Taking the fp from here to Silvermoon takes a long time.

[Thehand] says: Who are you?

[Fisherman] says: Just a fisher. Who are you?

[Goldenwind] says: I don’t trust this guy.

[Aerosmith] says: same

[Thehand] says: why?

[Goldenwind] says: Why is there a level 1 here?

[Fisherman] says: A level 1 orc could easily get here. Just head to Rachet and wait for the boat. It’s not that hard.

[Goldenwind] says: Still, what’s the point?

[Fisherman] says: This area is important to me. It’s when I stood up for myself. It’s where I found my first love and got rejected. It’s where I changed for the better.

[Badcompany] says: Alright, okay. We get it. You have a weird obsession with this place.

[Fisherman] says: Well… later.

[Raid][Badcompany]: What a weirdo. Hey, let’s talk in the raid chat. I don’t want weirdos looking at our convo. Plus, anybody could whisper to Dahand about what we’re doing. Btw, I still think this is pointless.

[Raid][Echoes]: I’m looking at this person’s level. They’re just a level 1. Maybe it’s a bank alt? I don’t think we could convince this person to delete. What are you going to do?

[Raid][Thehand]: im just gonna talk to them

[Raid][Goldenwind]: This is the second time he has said this. Okuyasu is very persistent about this.

[Raid][Thehand]: you damn right I am!

\---

Koichi/Echoes’ Screen

[Raid][Badcompany]: Alright, we’re here, brother. Do you know where this person is?

[Raid][Thehand]: nope

Badcompany sighs at Thehand.

[Raid][Goldenwind]: We could check the bank or AH?

[Raid][Thehand]: okay, but where’s the bank and AH?

[Raid][Echoes]: I know the place like the back of my hands. The banks and AHs are close to each other. There’s two, in fact. One is in the Bazaar and in the Royal Exchange.

[Raid][Goldenwind]: Do you think this bank alt also RPs?

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: Hmm, possibly? A lot of people RP here.

[Raid][Echoes]: Me and Yukako RP here sometimes… *sigh*

[Raid][Echoes]: It seems when we all decide to RP together as a group, something always goes down.

[Raid][Thehand]: yeah it always involves that dio dude

[Raid][Goldenwind]: I’m really sorry about that. I don’t know why I accepted his “help”.

[Raid][Badcompany]: Don’t worry about it, Giorno.

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: Yeah, there's like no way you coulda seen this coming.

[Raid][Thehand]: hey narancia u can track ppl right

[Raid][Aerosmith]: ya y?

[Raid][Thehand]: u can find dahand

[Raid][Aerosmith]: omg you're right!

[Raid][Aerosmith]: alright Im tracking humanoids

[Raid][Echoes]: Same. Also using eagle eye.

[Raid][Aerosmith]: I forgot eagle eye existed. What about eyes of the beast?

[Raid][Echoes]: As fun as that spell is, eagle eye is more useful right now.

[Raid][Aerosmith]: I hope they never get rid of that spell.

[Raid][Aerosmith]: o hey I found Dahand. They're in murder row.

[Raid][Echoes]: They're heading to the Royal Exchange.

[Raid][Thehand]: well lets go

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: OMG

[Raid][Badcompany]: Dahand is a lady elf?

[Thehand] says: U THERE

[Dahand] says: me?

[Thehand] says: FOUND U FAKER

[Dahand] says: who r u

To [Dahand]: I’m so sorry about this. I really am. There's no stopping him.

[Thehand] says: ME? WHO AM I?

[Dahand] whispered: It’s fine. I got this.

[Dahand] says: ya

[Thehand] says: IM THE IDENTITY U STOLE. DAHAND WAS MY IDEA

[Badcompany] says: Calm down.

[Dahand] says: im only 4 yrs old

[Goldenwind] says: This can’t be serious.

[Badcompany] says: With you on this one.

[Aerosmith] says: a 4 yr old can't play. That's not right!

[Thehand] says: oh I'm sorry

[Dahand] says: my mommy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers 

[Crzydiamond] says: Well you're talking to us now.

[Dahand] says: MOMMY!!!!!

[Aerosmith] says: LOL

[Badcompany] says: No adult would allow this.

[Thehand] says: ya this screams out fake

[Aerosmith] says: what's 1+1?

[Dahand] says: 2 stupid

[Aerosmith] says: respect your elders!

[Dahand] says: okay grandpa

[Aerosmith] says: Y U LITTLE SHIT

[Echoes] says: STOP!

[Raid][Goldenwind]: Guys, listen to Koichi.

[Raid][Goldenwind]: What if Dio’s guild hears about this? Would you guys want to be known as bullies? Since we’re all from the same guild, you could risk our reputation.

[Raid][Crzydiamond]: Shit. I don't want my nephew to deal with that. Guys, apologize now.

[Thehand] says: hey I'm really sorry 

[Aerosmith] says: same I'm very sorry.

[Echoes] says: Hey, I didn't say much, but I'm sorry, too.

[Goldenwind] says: I should have stopped them earlier. This is my fault as well. I'm sorry.

[Badcompany] says: Sorry.

[Crzydiamond] says: I’m with these guys, so I'm also sorry.

[Dahand] says: YAY! Friends! Bye bye.

[Raid][Aerosmith]: I guess that's it

[Raid][Badcompany]: Well, that was a waste of time.

[Raid][Goldenwind]: We should disband then. Trish is already 4 levels ahead of us.

The raid has been disbanded.

You are no longer in a group.

To [Dahand]: Nice, babe. That was completely random. Only Aerosmith suspected you, but that was some minutes ago. But why did you take Dahand?

[Dahand] whispered: Well, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a priest, but I'm enjoying shadow spec. This was supposed to be my alt, and I wanted a cool name. Guess I turned her into a bank alt.

[Dahand] whispered: Also, I did not take Crazydiamond.

To [Dahand]: Crazydiamond?

[Dahand] whispered: Well, somebody already took it, so I assumed you were going to ask that next. Idk who took it.

\---

Hazamada/Crazydiamond’s Screen

[Greenday] says: ((God, this is fucking why I don't RP with belfs, especially ones that are paladins.))

[Oasis]: ((Yeah, fuck belfs. They look like they belong to the Alliance.))

[Crazydiamond]: ((Well, fuck you. Undead players are a bunch of fucking whiny emos. Goblins would've been better. So go cry yourselves to sleep.))

[Greenday] says: ((You know, your name reminds me of someone in this guild I used to be in. But regardless, kindly go fuck yourself.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized something, Trish is 4 levels ahead of everyone. However, the trip from STV to UC then to Silvermoon does not take long, but I guess that really doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> https://streamerlinks.com/NemoBeatrice


End file.
